


Mind Body Heart Technique

by TimeLoopedPowerGamer



Series: Ino's Sexy Friends [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Flexibility, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Happy Sex, Intercrural Sex, Mind Reading, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Not a Harem, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Bisexual Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Squirting, Strong Female Characters, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman in Man's Body, Woman on Top, face down ass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLoopedPowerGamer/pseuds/TimeLoopedPowerGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jōnin Ino Yamanaka knew how good she was as a ninja, but she also knew she hadn’t always been the best friend to her precious people. After the war was finally over, Ino set out to fix that and stay close to those who mattered to her the most. Nothing was more important than love and friendship, after all, and there were certain ways that friends could get closer. Much closer.</p><p>Kunoichi might sometimes specialize in one of many erotic and sensual arts, but Ino quickly mastered them all, as only an obsessed genius from a clan of mental jutsu experts could. She was now ready and willing to share everything with her friends.</p><p>If only they weren’t all so lazy, timid, hooked up with other people, and generally easy to scare off and exhaust!</p><p>But Ino wouldn’t give up. And after all, what were friends for, if not sharing interests? Love and friendship would prevail.</p><p>When the Hokage, Tsunade, hands Ino a life and death mission involving one of her friends, Ino realizes she’s still been neglecting someone. Someone who needed her more than most. She doesn’t even hesitate to throw herself at the problem of saving her friend’s life with all her mind, body, and heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **On the War:** I’m ignoring the actual details of the canon war. This story is post some AU version of that conflict. Tsunade is still Hokage, Naruto has been promoted a few times.
> 
> In short, Kishi’s plot made little sense after a point, so I’m ignoring the details. Consider this an AU after the Kage summit, with some aspects still carrying over. That matters more in this first chapter than it will in the second.
> 
>  **Content Warning:** There are some body swap antics here, with a twist and possible consent issues. _Minor spoilers follow._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _A woman in a man's body, with that man watching from the inside, has sex with another woman who doesn't fully know what's going on. She's okay with it in the end. If that squicks you out for some reason, that's a really specific issue, but I thought I'd put up a warning. Detailed author's notes on this at the end._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Pre-reading help and initial story inspiration from FFN's [SEELE01](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5135058/)

**Mind Body Heart Technique  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_  

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn’t belong to me. If it did, the Yamanaka would solve all the relationship (and other) problems in the village with mind reading. 

* * *

Ino lifted her hands over her head and leaned back, yawning quietly. Her purple halter top thrust up towards the ceiling as she bent back into a deep stretch. A strangled noise from the secretary’s desk drew her attention, and she took a lazy peek with one sky-blue eye. Outside the Hokage’s office where she was waiting was the desk and a large set of double-doors bookended by a couple of chūnin on punishment duty.

Sure enough, Shizune—the mature, dark-haired woman who was Tsunade’s right-hand woman—was starting at her from behind the desk with a glassy look in her midnight eyes. Ino smirked and rolled her head to the side, looking straight at her long-time friend, the closet pervert.

Ino smoothed a hand over her bare stomach, just under her ribs then drifting down the tight muscles outlining her soft, feminine curves. The hand inched lower until it started to trace the beginnings of the swell and crease of her pubic triangle. She then veered to the side and down her long, low-hung skirt, which clung tight against her firm thigh—all while holding her provocative dancer’s pose, eyes locked to her friend. Shizune’s eyes grew huge and she whirled around in her chair, hiding her flushed face behind a tall stack of the never ending paperwork that littered her desk.

A soft gong sounded from that direction, and Shizune’s usually calm voice spoke shakily from her hiding spot. “Ahh, err, I-Ino-san, Hokage-sama will see you n-now.”

Straightening, Ino glanced at the chūnin. They were pointedly ignoring her, though the young man in the half-mask did have a large drop of sweat rolling down his temple. Looking down at the chubby pink pig at her feet (Tonton had grown quite a lot larger in the last few years, even for a mini-pig) Ino winked. Tonton rolled his eyes and snorted, then wandered back behind Shizune’s desk, the lair of the closet pervert.

Drawing out the affectionate nickname as a low, sultry rumble, Ino said, “Thanks, Shi-chaaan,” Looking back over her shoulder just as she pushed open the doors, Ino caught the flustered woman sneaking a look at her ass, along with the male guard. A quick wave, a blown kiss over her shoulder for each of them, and Ino Yamanaka, mistress of the mind, sauntered with rolling hips into the Hokage’s office for her next assignment, leaving another field of mentally devastated victims behind.

It wasn’t like Ino was a tease. All her friend Shizune had to do was ask, and Ino would show her otherwise more-experienced sensei the late afternoon, night, and early morning of her life. The guards (either the man or the woman) would have to actually work to get to know her first, of course—she wasn’t easy or something. Even Ino’s casual affections were saved solely for her friends, but they got anything they wanted.

That point of view was one that had come late to Ino. It started with how Shizune was still alive only because of Pain’s last minute change of heart. After Ino had cried over the older woman’s lifeless body years earlier, during the Pain invasion, she had realized only when it was gone what she’d lost and how little love she’d actually shown the older woman. A review of her life, such as her treatment of a confused and hurting Sakura and even worse off Naruto, had eventually lead to that bit of personal revelation.

Now, Ino held nothing back when it came to her friends. If they wanted and needed Ino’s love, they’d get it, however they wanted it. She had so much to give, after all. It wasn’t like she could ever run out of anything but free hours in the day. And since she could literally know what they wanted with her mind jutsu, and as she had spent long hours practicing her _other_ talents, her attentions would be the most perfect thing they’d ever experienced or ever would. She was, in fact, that good.

But for now, Shizune was simply a good, if still platonic, friend. The dark haired young woman was the former apprentice and lifelong friend of the (very secretly) voted noblewoman most likely in all of Fire Country to be totally frigid. Normally, Ino wouldn’t think that any of her business, but the Hokage was so admired, and so personally emphatic about it, it affected how people around Tsunade acted—and in ways that got in the way of Ino’s personal life. It was bordering on pathological.

The venerable Jiraiya-sama had been a pesky old goat, but also a dashing one, even to a young Ino. Sure, he was too old for her, and she herself had _certainly_ never...but the idea that Tsunade had never tasted that hot piece of man she’d been friends with her entire life... Well, what was important now was Shizune likewise seemed to think certain appearances needed to be kept. Bah. Ino loved her Hokage to pieces, but what the old bat really needed was a good, hard-

* * *

“-fucking _who_?” Ino said, cringing back dramatically from the wide desk of the Hokage. Behind it, Tsunade looked tired, put upon, and increasingly pissed off to still be in this conversation.

“As I told you, Ino-san, you need to have sexual relations with the Jōnin Naruto Uzumaki. His status as jinchūriki, even one with a relatively friendly tailed-beast like Kurama, means his system is constantly under attack by demonic chakra effects. If he were to grow too stressed and emotionally unbalanced, his yin-yang chakra balance could fail, and he could be badly physically hurt, mystically damage his life-force, or even lose containment of the demon.

“This is something told to us by the very first of the jinchūriki of the tailed beasts, the First Hokage’s wife, Mito-sama. A person in this situation _must_ keep love and hope in their hearts at all times, or risk massive chakra excision. At worst, such an event could be so traumatic it might sap Kurama of his very sanity, and he might go on a rampage for hours before we could reestablish containment. Also, Naruto would certainly die.”

“Err, and that would be bad, right,” Ino stammered, raising her hands to her head while thinking about her shamefully neglected friend.

She stroked her long, platinum-blonde side fringe with one hand, brushing it briefly away from where it arched down over her right eye. Her left hand nervously scratched the other, trendily close-shaved side of her head. Then both hands went back to her knee-length drape. She fanned it out behind her with a downward flick of her hands, her composure finally restored. “So, the war hero needs to get laid and...he still doesn’t have a girlfriend? Even with half the single women in the village- no, in _Fire Country_ willing to hop into his bed at a smile from him? Or what about...I mean, I assumed...”

Tsunade’s eyebrow twitched. “No, no girlfriend. He’s stupid, what can I say. All of his closest friends are also very busy, or being kami-damned idiots in some way. He’s getting very stressed out, what with missions and personal drama with the returned Uchiha idiot’s behavior. Medical and Intelligence both believe Naruto-kun’s lack of emotional and sexual release is becoming dangerous. Here’s the report. You know the format, this is what your department usually sees.”

Ino took a quick look over the Medical summary and several pages of Intelligence Division charts and technobabble, tugging on the edges of her matte-black, metal-mesh elbow guard as she read. It all told a consistent story. Naruto needed to get laid, or else.

The Hokage’s voice was soft now, which was the danger sign that she was dead-serious. “Ino-san, your village needs your best efforts on this mission. And you know you’re the right person for the job.”

A quirky smile grew on Ino’s face as she took the offered official mission scroll. “Yes, Hokage-sama. I live to serve. It will be done today, quickly and professionally. No man can resist me. Naruto-kun is, after all, just a man—as well as a friend and close comrade. ”

* * *

“Stay away, you evil, violent woman!” Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs while hurtling off the top of a three-story office building.

“Come back here, you lazy idiot!” Ino shouted back, vaulting over the short wall edging the top of the building.

The chase had started just outside a bathhouse in the center of town, and had looped around towards where Ino knew Naruto’s apartment was. For some reason, the man who could fly with the power of a demi-god was scrambling around like a tween caught stealing candy. But that was Naruto for you. An idiot.

She had the feeling she’d done this sort of thing before. Almost every day, in fact. Her entire life was man-children running from her inevitable and sexy vengeance.

Panting from the long chase, Ino finally faced down the cornered Naruto just inside the door to his new apartment.

It was nicely furnished, with lots of subtle burnt oranges, ivories, and for some reason pale mauve accents. But she only had eyes for her target. The slightly-hunky, entirely do-able, number one idiot hero Naruto Uzumaki, who was attempting to hide behind a rather fashionable end table. A thin, delicate vase filled with flowers was worryingly and precariously balanced on it. Sunflowers were an unusual choice, but it fit the room.

“I’ve got you now,” Ino growled, inching towards him with hands outstretched.

Her target was in sight. All she needed to do to complete her mission was have sex with him. It didn’t technically say he couldn’t be beat up a little first. Might be a good idea, really. Make him more compliant. They were ninja, after all. Friendly violence was like foreplay.

“Shit! No, wait, I can explain! There was this lost kitten, you see, and it fell off the top of the onsen wall. I was afraid it couldn’t swim!”

“What are you talking about?”

Naruto’s hands were waving dramatically, dangerously close to the delicate vase. Ino’s eyes narrowed, also dangerously.

“You’re...chasing me because you think I was peeping at the bath house...right?” Naruto chucked nervously. “Which I totally wasn’t! I didn’t see anyboob. ANYTHING, I didn’t see anything!”

“No, idiot, I wasn’t- Argh.” Ino clutched her head briefly before lowering her hands, and calmly smoothing her long skirt. “I’ve got a mission I need your help with.”

“Oh, haha, right,” Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with a grin. “Well, my afternoon is free. So, how can I help?”

“Have sex with me,” Ino said. Naruto froze, hand still raised. His eyes flicked to the window. Thankfully, it was closed. That would slow him down.

“Uh, what?” he asked hesitantly.

“I need you. To have sex. With me.” She smiled and batted her eyes at the idiot, running her hands down her sides to emphasize her amazing body. “Hardly a chore, right?”

“Is this some sort of joke?” he asked. “Konohamaru, that you?”

Ino’s smile disappeared like a dispelled illusion.

“Kai!” he shouted, hands clasped. A gust of chakra washed over a twitchy-eyed Ino.

“Nope,” she said. “It’s all me. And I’m very, very real.”

She took a dangerously sexy, hip-rolling step forward and Naruto jumped back a step. He looked at the window again, clearly preparing to run.

“Hey now, wait,” he said, warding her off with his hands. “You’re under some mind control thing, right? Or...I know! I’ve read about this. Your hot makeup, come-ons, and sexy new outfit gives it away! You’re from a _negaverse_ , where I’m the amoral jinchūriki for an evil nine-tailed fox sex-god, and my duty is to keep all the women in Fire Country pleased so he never escapes. Don’t worry, alternate universe Ino-chan, even though you’re all evil and horny, we’ll get you back home to evil-Naruto and his sexy ways.”

Her clan training specialized in meditation and focus. Even in the middle of combat situations, Yamanaka needed to be centered. It was required for her clan’s special jutsu. The techniques they used were, by themselves, relatively simple. And also instantly fatal for someone not trained to handle them. Finding her center was like second nature to her. Unfortunately, right now her center was full of berserk visions of violence, not some inner peace.

Ino sunk into her center, channeling her inner self. “This outfit. Is last year’s. You’ve seen it before. You fucking idiot. And right now, the last thing I am is horny.”

“Well, I’m not either,” he said petulantly, edging towards the window in a way he probably thought was sneaky. “And I don’t want to have sex with some evil clone, or whatever.”

“You don’t want to have sex with me? Fine. No more excuses.” Drawing a kunai, Ino started to focus. She threw the kunai at Naruto, making sure it wouldn’t cause him to damage the flowers, then quickly formed the targeting shape for her Mind Body Switch. When he dodged the kunai, he ran right into the area she had targeted with the triangle gap between her hands, the jutsu already firing off.

The next thing she knew, she had a rock-hard erection.

“You fucking liar,” she snarled, her voice now Naruto’s.

She jumped forward, catching her own collapsing body with Naruto’s arms. Automatically looking for a hiding spot for her vulnerable body, she shoved a dining room chair into the corner with one foot, then gently sat herself on it. Searching a cupboard in the hall, she took out a clean white sheet and draped it over her body and the chair. Then she put a quick, extremely low-level genjutsu over it. The result looked like a pile of laundry to the unsuspecting eye. It was sort of half-assed, but this wasn’t a battlefield or anything.

Standing in the middle of the room, hips oddly cocked for a man, Ino slapped herself in the head, harder than she would have with her own body. It hurt. “Okay. Shit. Now what?”

“You could let me go,” a voice said.

“Naruto,” Ino said with Naruto’s body.

“Yep,” the voice in her head responded. “Look, I’m just going to-”

Then Ino’s head split in two. It felt like hot irons were being shoved into her brain. Eventually, the world ended. Or the pain. Same thing.

“Oh shit!” Naruto said, infinite minutes later. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that would happen.”

“Owwwwhat the fuck was that?” Ino said, clutching her still spinning head as she sat up off the floor.

“I tried to use Kurama’s power to shove you out of my brain, you crazy woman.”

“Well, don’t. It felt like it was killing me.”

“Err, ahh,” Naruto stammered. “I think it might, if I forced it. You’re really strong, you know.”

“Thanks. I think.” Ino stumbled towards Naruto’s couch, collapsing into it. At least the aching was quickly fading. Didn’t seem like any damage had been done to Naruto’s body. It was just soul stress, done to her mind only, and that sort of thing healed really fast. “Look, Naruto-kun, I’m not letting you go. My mission is serious. I need to have sex with you.”

“Wh-what is this?” Naruto asked, voice breaking. “Why you? Why me? Why?!”

“You’re not in good shape, Naruto-kun. The Hokage herself sent me on this mission. Look, if you keep being this stressed with no relief, you’re going to hurt yourself. Maybe even hurt Kurama and the rest of the village without meaning to.”

“Can’t I...err, take care of this myself?”

Ino blank-faced, then slumped into the couch. “No. I think we’re basically beyond that. Like you haven’t anyway. But in any case, it wouldn’t be a special mission if it was that easy. Two people together have a special power. Two people who care for each other enough to give pleasure freely and without reservation have a psychological and mystical effect far beyond any...self-pleasuring ever can.”

Slapping Naruto’s ass, the voice in her head gave a yelp at that, Ino continued. “And I am a master at giving someone pleasure. You fucked up. Should have taken me up on my offer like any smart young man. Now I’m stuck holding you in your stupid body because you’re too much of an idiot to say yes to an easy thing, let alone getting a girlfriend who’ll give you a blowjob every once in a while.”

“Ino-chan...would you have given me a blowjob?” Naruto said the words like they were something holy.

“You moron. I would have done anything you wanted.” After a moment, she added, “Well, anything someone as vanilla as you would be likely to want.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask, Ino-chan,” Naruto said at a whisper. “I think I’m scared of you. A lot.”

“Good. Smartest thing you’ve said so far. I know how to do things that would terrify you and make you rock hard, both at the same time. Though...I guess you sort of are right now. Hmm.”

Ino ran Naruto’s hands over her chest, feeling his body’s firm muscles, then she flexed and looked appreciatively at the results. “Maybe I should just drop by a bar with this body. Without your stupidity, I bet I can pick up some chicks, easy.”

“Hey!” Naruto yelled in her head. “That’s...really hot, actually. But no. No! Bad sexy, evil-twin Ino-chan! Don’t pick up girls with my body.”

“Weeeeell,” she drawled, “how about I just lay my real body out all relaxed on your bed, take off my clothes and yours, and then just-”

“Holy shit, Ino! That’s...that’s...! I don’t know much, but you don’t have sex with unconscious people!”

Ino sighed, slapping herself in the head. “Dummy, do I look like I’m unconscious? It isn’t bad if I’m having sex with my own body. It’s just...a sort of sideways masturbation, at worst. Only thing is, I think you wouldn’t feel it like this. I almost forgot that part. Huh. Like with injuries, my real body might...heh. But that doesn’t matter. This won’t work at all.”

“Okay, ignoring the creepy parts of that, because _eww_ , I feel stuff totally normal like. Even when you slapped my ass. And my face. And when you felt me up. By the way, stop that, eh? It’s creepy.”

“Ah hah!” Ino crowed. “Tricked you. So, my bar hopping strategy _would_ work. Like any man would object to having sex with a hot woman, lead by his nose to victory by a master of seduction like myself.”

“I would,” Naruto said. “Object, I mean. I don’t want to have sex with some stranger, even if they are hot.”

“Look, I can’t just let you go. First, my mission. Second, I can’t. Your trying to bum rush me out of your head damaged my mental fortitude and projected self-image. It would hurt me a lot to try and go back until I’ve rested.”

“Well, look. Can’t you just, I don’t know, take a nap with my body or something?”

Ino snarky reply was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Grinding Naruto’s teeth, she jumped to her feet and rushed to answer it. “Oh, what the fu-”

Sakura stood there, staring at Naruto’s body with a funny look on her face. “Uh. Hey, Naruto. What’s...up? I just...wanted to...come over? It’s my day off, so I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Ino’s mind raced, Naruto’s hand still holding the front door open. This. Was. Perfect. Naruto had a long-standing crush on forehead girl. No way he’d say no to her. And Sakura was a sport and currently heading Konoha Medical, so she’d be okay with it when she inevitably found out Ino’s part in things. Because seriously, antics like that never survived contact with the enemy.

“Oh, hey Sakura-chan,” Ino said with Naruto’s mouth. She let her and Naruto’s friend into the apartment, then started preparing tea for the two of them. Naruto was so stunned by what she was clearly planning, he didn’t seem able to form coherent thoughts to scream out in horror at what Ino was doing.

Good. That was how Ino liked her men. Obedient, cowed, and maybe screaming in silent horror. But first, she needed to know what Sakura wanted.

Draping Naruto’s arm casually over the back of the chair, emphasizing the manly bulk of Naruto’s chest and the thickness of his arms, she coughed, drawing her guest’s attention. “So, Sakura-chan, I’ve got a problem and I need your help.”

Sakura, who was the definition of a good and true friend, of course immediately leaned over the table, alert and ready. “What’s up, Naruto? You know I’ll help you with anything.”

Ino ran her eyes over her life-long friend. Sakura was dressed casually, in a red off-the-shoulder shirt with a white circle on it, and tight yoga pants. The diamond seal she now wore (and would for the rest of her life) called the _Byakugō no In_ glinted on her broad forehead. She was still wearing her soft pink hair shortish, down to just above her shoulders, and she had her bangs eased back with her red ninja headband. She was still in as good shape as during the war, but had grown more mature. Her curves were fuller, her softly hidden muscles more defined. She wasn’t Ino’s cute little girlfriend anymore, she was a powerful, beautiful young woman.

Ino looked deeper, the hand behind her back forming a focusing seal for a mind scan. What did Sakura think about what she was seeing? About Naruto, emotionally and physically?

And there it was. Faith and friendship. Love, but not, as Ino feared, as for a brother. Instead a healthy, pretty young people fighting side-by-side sort of thing. Love for a comrade, but not (yet, at least) love that hoped for a life partner.

There was also a physical attraction. She liked Naruto’s strong, broad shoulders, and the dip they formed when he took off his shirt over his head. Oh. Yes, she also really liked that little trail of fuzz under his belly button, and where low on his pelvis there were hard lines, forming an arrow pointing straight to his cock. The iliac furrow. Sakura...she actually identified it like that in her mind. What a nerd. Yes. That would do. Easy enough to get past Sakura’s confidence and body-image issues, given the correct approach.

Ending the jutsu and regaining a better sense of her own body (or rather, Naruto’s), Ino was surprised by new feelings, ones that weren’t coming from Naruto. Looking into the waiting bright green eyes confirmed it. These... _feelings_ , ones she had specifically for her childhood friend Sakura, were now burning hot and unexpectedly in Ino’s...cock.

That was different and confusing. Though she knew the pink-haired cutie had a place in her heart, she’d never actually got an erection from just thinking about Sakura before. Maybe it was that mind scan. That had been rather intimate. And the idea of having sex with Sakura certainly wasn’t repulsive or anything. It was part of the plan to complete her mission, in fact. Hmm. This was going to be interesting.

“What’s wrong, Naruto,” Sakura asked again, holding out a hand in comfort. Too cute.

Ino took Sakura’s hand and prepared another one of her low-level, mind skimming abilities. But not for Sakura this time. “Sakura, I’ve got to be straight with you. I’m not doing well. These last few months...have been hard. I’m sorta stressed out all the time now. According to Medical, it’s gotten bad.”

Sakura’s eyes instantly teared up. How did she _do_ that. Criminal levels of cuteness. Also, no small amount of guilt. “Oh, no. Naruto. I should have been here for you.”

“You’ve been busy. We both have. Well, that’s the thing. I...my body has a problem. With Kurama being so understanding, I thought I would be fine. You know how some of us get. Jinchūriki have specific health issues. Ones that need close friends to help with.”

Ino held Sakura’s hand between hers, running a thumb over her wrist while she activated the low-powered mental scan jutsu without a sound. The target was close and the jutsu was weak, so no seals were required.

She read her target carefully. “I’ve been so busy, I haven’t had time to spend with people who matter to me. Like you, Sakura-chan.”

Pinkie’s pupils were dilating slightly. She was interested in what Ino was saying. Yessss. Also looked like early arousal was a go. Time to confuse her a bit, for her own good.

“Have you seen Sasuke lately?” Ino asked.

Sakura blinked, frowned, then wiped her eyes with her free hand. “No, he’s been off on missions. Why do you ask?”

“He’s my friend too, you know. And I know you care for him a lot. Just like I care for you, Sakura-chan. You’re a really great person, really strong and such a good friend. I want to be a good friend to you. And I need all the good friends I can get.”

She moved Sakura’s hand palm-up, opening her fingers and stroking her palm with feather-light touches of her thumbs. Her eyes held Sakura’s, never looking away. “Jinchūriki like me need to be strong all the time. Strong in love and friendship. Otherwise, we get sick, in both mind and body. If it gets bad enough, we never get better.”

Sakura’s eyes were wide and moist, and her other hand was pressed to her chest between her breasts. She was hanging on Ino’s every word.

But Ino would be damned to the deepest pits if she so much as slightly mislead her faithful friend on this. She was careful to tell the whole truth, about Naruto at least and how Ino knew he felt. She could feel Naruto’s emotions with the second jutsu she’d used, and had been skimming his thoughts about Sakura seconds before saying anything. This was, in fact, how Naruto himself felt. And it felt right to Ino, too.

“You’re my friend and I love you,” she continued, saying this for Naruto but still unaware of her own heart echoing it perfectly. “I’m not asking for anything more from you, Sakura-chan, just your love and friendship. I want you to be closer to me. I want to be a better friend for you, too. A closer friend.”

It was the tipping point. Sakura licked her lips, scanned Naruto’s face, and swallowed hard. Her pulse, which Ino was monitoring through Sakura’s wrist, was beating faster every minute. She was flushing across her cheeks and down her neck, and her skin was changing subtly. Releasing the jutsu on Naruto, Ino’s mental scans having served their purpose, she now allowed him the mental privacy he deserved. They both deserved to have this moment without being watched like that. If Ino used her full talents, she could read Sakura well enough to push her buttons straight into bed. And that wouldn’t be right. Her friends deserved better, even if they had both been stupid about each other for so long.

Clearing her mind, focusing on the few words, Ino asked Naruto an important question.

“Ino-chan. I...you...” The voice in Ino’s mind was weak, almost a whisper. “If she...yes, if she says yes. I...yes. If it’s like this, with you...my answer is yes. Please, just don’t hurt her.”

Ino closed. “How do you feel about this, Sakura-chan? Even if it’s just a sometimes thing, between good friends? I love you, and I want this more than I can say. I want to be closer to you.”

“I love you too, N-Naruto-kun,” Sakura finally croaked out, like the words burned her. “Will this help you? If I...if we get closer?”

She nodded and squeezed Sakura’s hand reassuringly. It had worked. Just having Naruto’s feelings, his real feelings, said in a not-stupid way. It had worked.

Ino let the deeply pleased smile she felt fill Naruto’s goofy-looking face. This might also be the death of Sakura’s unhealthy obsession with that Uchiha loser, setting her brave, bold friend free. She had broken that chain long ago, herself. Now Ino was only into brave, strong boys (and girls, sorry dad) who were loyal and true friends. Like Naruto...and Sakura. Huh.

Wow. Okay. Ino, sweetie-pie? You should have known yourself better than this. You’re not just horny for your good friend Sakura, you’re in love with her. _Love_ love, not just camaraderie and friendship. The real thing. Someone needed a good, long meditation session. It was a shame that the only thing she could do now was take Sakura’s hand and press a soft kiss to her open palm, one full of her own and Naruto’s feelings.

Sakura shivered, gulped, and then her eyes fluttered closed.

“Oh kami,” Naruto swore in Ino head. “How did you...just, just keep going. So soft.”

Sakura pressed her hand into Ino’s kisses, then she gasped as Ino trailed up to her wrist, lips pressed directly to a pressure point right over her pulse.

Ino sucked seductively, then drew back. “Sakura-chan, lovely one, shall we...?”

They were on the couch, hands under each others clothes and lips searching for the perfect kiss. It must have been some sort of teleportation jutsu, as she didn’t remember the trip over.

Their tongues touched for the first time, and Sakura was soft and strong there as well. To her surprise, it was Sakura who first wordlessly asked to deepen the kiss. She was moving even faster than Ino had expected.

Turning her mind to the weakest possible technique, one that picked up only those feelings that were like screams in the other person’s mind, Ino brushed her hand down Sakura’s body while playing a game of hotter-colder, pausing when she touched the bare soft skin high on Sakura’s hip. She was hot. Ino ran her fingers over her new lover’s skin there like it was made of rice paper. That was one of Sakura’s more sensitive secondary erogenous zones, it seemed, and Ino used it to play her like a delicate instrument. Sakura in turn dug her strong fingers into Ino’s bulky back muscles, her hands and lips greedy and demanding.

“I love the way you feel,” Ino moaned into Sakura’s mouth, letting herself lose some control as Sakura became more aggressive. A soft hand on her stiff cock made Ino jump. Sakura was cupping her- _Naruto’s_ crotch, over her dark blue pants.

Breathing hard, Sakura stared into her eyes. “You’re being so sweet today, Naruto. Please.” She squeezed him gently, intimately, her voice soft. “Please. Be this open and honest more often. It makes it easier to be your friend.”

“That’s a promise, Sakura-chan,” Ino whispered, only to hear Naruto had echoed the same thing in her head.

Those long, gangly limbs that Sakura never really grew into seemed to be in the way no matter how they arranged themselves on the couch. Ino was trying to hold her close and Sakura seemed to be all sharp elbows and knees. Her lover was strong and womanly, but also wiry and sometimes unaware of her own strength.

Ino solved the problem by pulling Sakura towards her, then running her hands down each strong appendage to arrange them just so. Her kisses touched the inside of an elbow here, then the hand attached to that arm clutched in Ino’s long...short hair behind her head. A shoulder was bared and Ino’s lips sucked at it, leaving a blushing mark, then that arm went around Ino’s shoulder. A calf was moved out and up out of the way onto a cushion, but not before being softly caressed. A thigh was clutched high and moved to part Sakura’s legs, perhaps a bit too quickly, making the panting young woman gasp.

She tensed up until Ino held the pinkie by the hips and lifted, Naruto’s strong arms not straining in the least as she moved the pinkie to straddle her legs. Sakura melted into her lap with a sigh as Ino brought a hand slowly up along her new lover’s ribs, pushing Sakura’s shirt up with it. She watched carefully but only saw anticipation in those sea-green eyes as Sakura lifted her arms, eyes glued to Ino’s. And then her shirt was off, along with the plain but functional white bra seconds later.

Her friend was so cute. Neat little handfuls, so perky and happy looking. Happy breasts, that was what Sakura had, with bright little pink dots for nipples, excitedly erect and flushed almost exactly the color of her hair.

Sakura squealed softly and wriggled in Ino’s lap. “Don’t look so close, stupid. It’s embarrassing.”

“Sorry, Sakura-chan. You’re just too cute. You have lovely breasts, you know.”

“Y-you can’t just say that,” Naruto’s voice in her head complained. “You’ve gotta be, like, poetic or something. You can’t just tell a girl things plain.”

“I-I don’t know, I’ve never been very confident about them,” Sakura said at the same time, unusually timidly.

“Hush,” Ino said out-loud, to both of them. “They’re perfect and I love them.”

She lifted a hand and pressed it to Sakura’s chest, high and just between her breasts. “May I?”

Sakura seemed startled by the question. “Oh! Oh, yes, that’d be-”

Ino moved with the precision of an expert, cupping the soft curve of Sakura’s breast, then squeezing just enough to increase sensitivity. Her main focus was the motions of her thumb, which was slowly circling Sakura’s nipple.

Suddenly bracing herself against Ino’s shoulders, Sakura got a very surprised look on her face. “Oh hell yes,” she hissed, just loud enough for Ino to catch it. She leaned forward, pressing herself into Ino’s caress.

“Is that good?” Ino asked, unnecessarily. Sakura muttered something unintelligible, her hands reaching down and pushing Ino’s shirt up until she had a good view of Naruto’s body’s rock-hard abs. One finger traced a line down into Ino’s pants, and she was surprised to find she actually had to take stock of her own feelings. Unusual, given how self-assured and experienced she was.

No, she was, of course, fine with Sakura touching her- that is, _Naruto’s_ penis. And a quick check showed he was very, very fine with it. In fact, he seemed to be taking notes mentally faster than good old Jiraiya at an unguarded hot spring.

Ino eased her hips forward, giving Sakura’s hand more room. Sakura took the chance and touched Ino’s straining cock with the tips of her fingers, running down the thick vein on the underside.

Oh my. That felt good. And that reaction from her sweetie: cuuuute. The enraptured look on her dear Sakura’s face was gratifying. Wait, was this the first cock Sakura had ever touched? Not like she was going to tease her, even though _wow_ , but that was a level of virginity that Ino hadn’t planned for. Things were going well, but it was time to do a verbal status check.

“You’re so cute, Sakura-chan,” Ino said, leaning forward to nibble at Sakura’s ear. “I love the way you’re touching me. But I’ve gotta ask: are we moving too fast for you?”

Sakura met her eyes and smiled her happy little smile while shaking her head. Good.

They hadn’t been (as Ino had known with her jutsu), but she had to ask or, paradoxically, they would be. Moving too fast, that was. At least Sakura might have thought so. Human social cues were not designed with mind readers, uh, in mind. Now she’d be thinking about it herself and would be less likely to freak out. Better to do so early, so the idea was in Sakura’s head and she wouldn’t be surprised when things got hot and heavy.

And there it was, Ino’s own arousal hitting a new level from Sakura’s fairy touches. She was getting a little light-headed, and had to start thinking about how to prevent herself from just shooting in her pants. It was odd, being male and aroused like this. The entire world seemed to be focused on the soft little hand touching her cock, and the fingers she was using to slowly roll and press Sakura’s tiny little nipples. Being female was (at least at first) more of a whole-body experience than this.

Comparing the two, to Ino a woman’s body was like having a powerful seal that took time and effort to activate, but could level a city or teleport an army. Being in a man’s body was like having a razor-sharp blade made of pleasure, ready to strike out at any time to give a little death once to a single person. Ino got the impression that she could cum just from Sakura’s hand softly touching her cock. Which she knew, intellectually, was the case, as that was sort of what boys _did_. Experiencing it in person was a revelation. She should have done something like this a long time ago.

As Ino had been thinking that part rather loudly, Naruto had actually heard it all, and his male mind was melting down quietly from this information somewhere deep in the recesses of their shared mental space. Sakura’s hand slipping all the way into her pants to wrap around her cock likely didn’t help.

As the petting grew even heavier, and their soft and slow kisses grew wetter and more intimate, Ino’s shirt came all the way off, then her pants. That was an awkward dance, with them shuffling around and Sakura giggling all the way. The giggles trailed off when she got a look at the outline of Ino’s cock straining against just her thin boxers.

She inched back onto Ino’s lap, still staring down. “Oh. Oh my, Naruto.”

“Thanks, Sakura-chan,” Ino said with a smirk.

Sakura thwapped her on the arm. “No, stupid. I know it isn’t...isn’t _freakishly_ large or something. But. That’s supposed to go...in me? It’s just, I hadn’t really thought...”

Ino blinked. Then did it again. Better to get this over with now. “Is this...is this really your first time, Sakura-chan?”

Naruto’s attention was suddenly very prominent in Ino’s mind. She could feel him listening.

“...well, yes. I was saving- Yes.” She had halted an explanation they all knew.

“Well, me too,” Ino said, answering for Naruto not herself, and with the young man squawking indignity in her mind. “So. Let’s go slow, and do this together?”

Sakura’s happy smile was back. “I didn’t think it would be like this. But yeah. Let’s do this together.”

She climbed down off her lap, then pulled Ino to her feet and stripped off Ino’s boxers with a simple motion. She kicked them and the pants off in a random direction. Sakura was still in her yoga pants as they sat next to each other, grinning like idiots as they both took off their ninja sandals. Ino shamelessly eyed Sakura’s body sideways, and Sakura did the same.

Then a nervous and topless Sakura turned on the couch and faced her with such bravery, it almost broke Ino’s heart. Rushing to get Naruto naked, Ino had been pushing things a little, knowing it would both add to Sakura’s arousal and also challenge her comfort zone. And her Sakura-chan never stepped down from a challenge.

“I’m r-ready for, uh...you, Naruto...kun?”

Sakura’s head was held high and proud, and she thrust out her beautiful breasts like they were a perfect defense against what was to come, but her hands were clenched and her eyes were wide and nervous. The idea of what came next scared her so much she needed to put on this brave face.

When her shaking hands went to the waistband of her yoga pants, Ino stopped her with a word. “Wait.”

Sakura’s hands drifted back to her sides and started clutching into fists again. She continued to kneel there on the couch, her face a picture of confusion. “Wh-what?”

Ino quickly continued. “Sakura-chan, what’d we agree?”

“Oh.” Sakura frowned, which was almost physically painful to Ino. “Right. Slow. So...”

“How about where we left off?”

And the smile was back. Sakura crawled into Ino’s lap, carefully avoiding her nakedly straining penis, before lowering herself onto Ino’s thighs. Sakura’s beautiful green eyes were once again drawn to the very erect cock bobbing in front of her like a metronome to Ino’s heartbeat. She looked up, asking permission with her beautiful eyes.

Man enough to know the universal answer, Ino nodded, a wide grin on her face. Soft fingers stroked her from base to tip, squeezed her spongy cockhead experimentally, and even reached lower to gently heft her balls. She leaned back, giving Sakura all the room she needed to explore.

So yeah. Things were going well so far. Sakura kept a covering for herself, literal protection for her virginal status. Something to protect her sense of well-being so she didn’t have to think about being somehow “surprised” in that way—not that Ino would do any such thing. It was an unconscious thing.

Ino, however, was totally naked and vulnerable. Sakura was on top of her and in control in all ways. They wouldn’t go any further until she tore her own pants off in frustration. Ino gave it a couple more minutes at this rate.

She ran a hand up Sakura’s still-clothed thigh, only to grip it tight when the sensation of soft fingers wrapping around her cock finally blasted her train of thought to bits like a well-trained demolition squad had hit it.

Woah. Penises were fucking awesome. She usually only got this sort of direct sensation when highly aroused, and only from really intimate contact. Involved clit or deep vaginal stimulation. Of course, Naruto’s body was also really, really on edge. That was sort of the point of this entire thing. That and growing surprisingly closer to two good friends of hers.

One of whom was starting to give her the mother of all awkward hand jobs. Oh boy.

“Sakura-chan,” Ino said, putting a gentle hand on Sakura’s where it was trying to jerk off Ino’s dick in weird, robotic, erection-meltingly bad motions. “You don’t need to do that.”

Sakura’s face fell, embarrassment crashing into her visibly. “I-I-”

Ino touched one of Sakura’s impossibly perky tits, running a finger up the curve to just brush her nipple. Maintain intimacy, calmly correct. It was textbook and easy. Done it a dozen times. So why did the look on Sakura’s face make Ino’s heart break? “Cutie, you...you can touch me all you want. And you’re allowed to talk about what you want to do. But you don’t have to try something just because you think it’s part of being good at sex, and I don’t expect you to read my mind, either. ”

“Oh?” Sakura wasn’t looking at her now, but she hadn’t moved her hand.

“Yeah. Let me show you something that feels really good, for both of us. Hmm. First...even though my idea’s a lot better, maybe you’ll want to give this a try sometime. So, this is what you’ll want to do for a hand job in the future. Like this.”

She gently corrected Sakura’s death-grip on her poor borrowed penis. Covering Sakura’s hand with hers, she moved up until Sakura’s fingers stroked over the hard-rubbery edge of the head, then back down until the slack in the soft-over-hard skin was almost but not quite taunt again. Then she repeated it a few times.

“Go medium pressure and speed if you want to spend a nice, relaxing evening just doing this. It can be almost meditative, you know. Use your mouth too, even if just to lick and kiss it. Most men will have more hands-on-penis experience than you ever will, and it is easier to do for themselves than for us gi- I mean, easier than it is for woman to jill-off. So just hands is usually sort of boring for guys. It’s still a nice thing to do for a guy, and is really intimate, but it’s hard to do really well when you’re doing it to someone else, and it usually takes a while unless the guy is really keyed-up.

“Or you can lick and suck like crazy, really go nuts with it in your mouth and with your hands, if you want your lover to blow immediately like a teenager. Still feels good for the guy, just over faster. There’s a time for both techniques.”

Sakura’s hands continued on their own for a while, then slowed. She looked up, her confusion clear. “You said this was your first time, so...how do you know...?”

Panic, then Naruto whispered the answer into Ino’s mind..

“My teacher, the Perverted Sage?” Ino said, using Naruto’s excuse. “Yeah. I learned a lot of lessons from him. Thankfully, most were just, err, theory and, uh, book learning.”

“Okay,” Sakura said, rolling her eyes. “Got it. Enough said.”

“Soooo,” Ino said, stroking Sakura’s breast slowly with one finger, edging closer and closer to her nipple but never actually making contact. “Wanna make out some more?”

Her answer was in the form of their best kiss yet. It started slow, their lips barely touching, then once again Sakura rushed forwards, her tongue seeking and immediately gaining entrance. She moaned into Ino’s mouth, her tongue hot and thick and eager. Ino countered by scooting Sakura closer, pressing her cock against the crotch of Sakura’s dampening yoga pants. Pressing her hands to Sakura’s ass, she slowly dragged her lover’s vulva against her straining, rock-hard member, centering their firm contact on her sensitive cleft.

Sakura gurgled and gasped, breaking the kiss. “Oh. Oh yes. That is better.”

Ino continued to slowly grind, her lips nipping at Sakura’s neck, then down her shoulder. Sakura threw back her head and pressed her own hips against Ino’s, driving her knees up and spreading her thighs wide, instinctually offering herself to her new lover.

The soft plushness of the pants-plus-womanly-parts felt like a hotplate against her cock, and she had to hold back just trying to fuck Sakura through the material. Not something she’d ever had to do before, but having a penis was like a delicious curse. Her body _hungered_ for Sakura’s, in a very active way. Her hips bucked in mindless pursuit of a hole, crushing against Sakura’s own eagerly readying genitals.

“I want you,” Ino whispered in Sakura ear. The other woman’s hands on her wrists squeezed almost painfully tight before easing up. Ino didn’t remove her hands from Sakura’s ass, that would send the wrong message, but she did slow their movements against each other.

“I...I want you, too,” Sakura said, trying but failing to control both her breathing and her eagerly rolling hips. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“You deserve to,” Ino said seriously, searching out and finding Sakura’s eyes. She stilled their grinding by simply pushing fully against her. The length of her cock fit tight against Sakura’s labia, which camel-toed deep against her thin yoga pants. “You’re a great person. I’m really happy we could be together like this.”

Sakura’s smile had so many flavors, Ino knew, and this one was humble but glad. “I thought it would be complicated with you, Naruto. Like, ‘be mine forever, Sakura-chan.’ Or, ‘I’ll make you happier than anyone else, so go out with me.’ I wasn’t expecting an offer for...friends with benefits?”

“Do you regret this?”

“Not at all,” Sakura said, sounding surprised. “I’m...” she pressed against Ino again, sliding over her cock with the obscenely soaked crotch of her pants, as if carefully taking its measure. “I’m pretty comfortable. But...how about we get these pants off me now? I want to try something. If that’s okay.”

As Ino knew what she was thinking of, she was _very_ okay with that.

Peeling her best friend’s pants off was yet another new experience. She carefully memorized the sight of Sakura standing there naked: long legs pale and strong, shoulders proudly back, and hips canted at a saucy angle. Sakura was, of course, a real pinkie, and she kept a cute little strip down below just to prove it. Otherwise, she was completely bare, her labia flushed and spread a little in arousal.

“Take a picture, Naruto. It’ll last longer.”

“Eheheh,” Ino said, hand to her head trying to mimic Naruto’s mannerism. “Sorry, sorry. You’re just so beautiful.”

Naruto silently echoed the sentiment in Ino’s head.

“You keep saying that, Naruto.” Oh boy, here it came. “But, I’m not...busty, like Hinata or even Ino-”

Hey, “even”? She did alright. Not her fault the Hyūga had a top-heavy secondary bloodline limit.

“-and I don’t dress fancy and trendy like her, either,” okay, BFFs again, “or do my hair up like Tenten or some Fire noble princess. I’m not exotic and beautiful like that sand chick Shika’s hanging out with. I’m sure you can do better, Naruto. Overall, I’m pretty plain.”

Ino needed to shock her out of this, so she leaned forward suddenly and grabbed Sakura by the back of her head, almost roughly. She firmly pulled until the stunned Sakura standing in front of her leaned down, their noses almost touching.

“Sakura-chan. You have. Pink hair.” Ino dragged a lock in front of Sakura’s startled eyes, then let go of her head. “You’re really fit, have great legs, a super-tight ass, and the cutest breasts I’ve ever seen.”

As if to demonstrate, Ino cupped them both and squeezed. She didn’t let go just yet. Sakura wasn’t backing away either. “Just because you can’t smother a man to death with boobs from fifty paces doesn’t mean you aren’t drop-dead gorgeous, with some really unique and pretty features that are all natural, and all you. Best of all is that...that you’re _you_. My best friend. That’s who I want to have sex with, not any of those other girls.”

Not that Ino wouldn’t, if asked, but that wasn’t how Naruto was. He really was focused on Sakura, and it was his feelings she needed to hear now.

The pinkie grabbed her by the shoulders with sudden strength, knocking Ino’s hands off her breasts. Sakura twisted and threw her down on the couch, then was on her in a second, pinning her down. Ino carefully didn’t resist. Sakura’s face was once again close, her eyes full of lust.

“You’re saying all the right things, Naruto. But you’re not touching me. Correct that, please.”

Ino grabbed Sakura’s naked butt with both hands. “Yes ma’am.”

Sakura chuckled happily and eased down to press her entire naked body to Ino’s, whose cock was left rubbing tantalizingly low since her partner was shorter than Naruto’s body. Sakura was pressing herself against that hard length, angling her hips and rubbing her spread-open, dampening slit against him in an attempt to get some clit-on-dick friction.

Their lips met now as if by long habit, and their newly found comfort and familiarity evolved a single kiss into a continuing event. Small touches were followed by panting withdrawals. Hands exported everywhere, over backs and flanks, and even joining between Sakura’s legs for some light teasing finger strokes. This time Sakura showed through example and wordless language all of her favorite ways to be touched, things not even she knew before now.

Their curiosity for each other’s bodies at least briefly sated, they returned to games of kisses and squeezes, sharp gasps and pleased laughs punctuating their friendly play as Ino lay under Sakura. They truly were comfortable now that the initial awkwardness was done. They’d been friends (or in Naruto’s case, also teammates) for a long time, and Ino was determined to make everything that happened friendly and caring. No one here had anything to prove to the others. They’d all seen each other at their worst, fighting, grieving, bleeding, and being young, foolish idiots of various types.

As things slowed even further, Sakura sucked languidly on Ino’s neck, long and hard enough to leave a mark, then whispered in her ear, “It’s time.”

Ino hugged Sakura in reply and then stuck her tongue in her ear, leaving the still tense young woman a giggling mess. “Oh, come on. Slow is one thing, but this is-”

She rearranged them, pulling Sakura up and then sliding her down her body. Now Ino’s cock was just brushing against Sakura’s labia. Sakura started to tense up again, hard ninja muscles flexing against Ino’s equally hard chest and legs. Ino waited as she relaxed again.

“Oh, I get it,” Sakura said slowly. “Smart, Naruto. Okay. My pace, got it.”

Then she eased Ino’s cockhead just inside her labial folds, inching downward with just the slightly pressure against her body. They lay like that for a moment, together from breast to ankle and just barely intimately joined. Sakura’s eyes were focused but her smile was still there, and that was what mattered.

Working herself against just that level of penetration, Sakura rubbed the swollen head of Ino’s cock against her clit a couple of times. Then she moved Ino's cock lower, lower than a virgin like the real Naruto would have thought. Speaking of, he’d been awfully quiet, but Ino couldn’t spare a thought for him right now.

There was a tight bit that parted with a slick squelch to Sakura’s soft pressures, then Ino’s broad cockhead was past and pressing ever deeper. Sakura’s hands were gripping Ino’s sides, using her as leverage, but her knees were shaking a bit where they were angled against the couch cushion to give her hips room to maneuver.

“You okay?” Ino whispered, putting her hands on Sakura’s thighs to shift her into a more stable position.

Sakura grimaced, then drew her knees up until she was in a sort of flat lying crouch above Ino. Their bodies were still connected, pressed chest to chest as Sakura propped up a bit on her elbows. “Yeah, it’s just. You’re so...wow.”

Ino grinned. “What every guy wants to hear, Sakura-chan.”

Rolling her eyes, Sakura relaxed fractionally inside, easing the grip she had on Ino’s member. She raised up and scooted back a bit, changing the angle some, and then sank down again, taking more of Ino inside her every second.

The groan that was dragged from Ino seemed to her to belong to someone else. Except for her cock, she was disembodied. Everything that she was, centered in that hot space inside her best friend Sakura. She was alive and wet in there, slick and sticky, and everything that happened inside that space was perfect.

Pinkie’s hands were attempting to remove Ino’s ribs, however. “Shhh, Sakura-chan, shhh, just relax. We’ve got plenty of time.”

Sakura gasped, having forgotten to take a breath. “Right. Haa. Sorry. F-forgot.” She then leaned down to rest her head against Naruto’s chest, her hands relaxing and moving to stroke Ino’s strong male chest, down her stomach, then cheekily back around to squeeze Ino’s firm ass.

“It’s really hot how much you’re into this,” Ino said, rubbing Sakura’s back. “Take your time.”

“That’s fine,” Sakura said. “I think,” she thrust herself back down, enveloping all of Ino’s long, hard cock inside herself, “I’ve...got it. Whew.”

Ino pulled the victorious Sakura down into a long, hot kiss, then they started moving against each other with a slow, purposeful rocking motion. Everything inside Sakura was heat and sudden, deep pulses. She felt Sakura’s heartbeat through their connection, they were so tightly bound together. Every motion back seemed ready to turn her friend inside-out, and every push into the furnace of her body seemed ready to melt Ino’s cock to slag. Sakura was the smallest, tightest, hottest little kunoichi pussy Ino had ever encountered.

“Do you know what you’re doing to me?” she gasped as Sakura once again devoured her entire length in the impossibly small space she called a vagina. “You’re (ah!) so tight. Gonna crush me.”

“Don’t...heh...don’t worry, Naruto-kun. I won’t...unh! Let anything bad happen. To- hgh! _T_ _o t_ _hat part_. I’m not...done with it yet.”

“Oh kami,” Naruto said in Ino’s head.

“Oh kami!” Ino shouted when Sakura bore down extra hard, her tight passage fluttering around her cock like a fist made of living silk.

“Sakura-ch-chan. Almost f-forgot. Kilo-three-four. C-confirm, over?”

Sakura panted a giddy little laugh into Ino’s ear, her ass still traversing a wide oval shape in her lewd use of Ino’s cock. “Roger. I (ah!) I positively c-confirm Ku(uuuh!)noichi Medical P-Procedure K34, temporary ffffuck! Fertility control measures, as active. I repeat, active kilo-three-four. Ah! And you?”

Naruto said in Ino’s head, “Err, that thing the old pervert made sure I had? Yeah. Got that up to date still.”

“Ugg! I’m s-shooting blanks,” Ino grunted. “But, (hah!) you know, I ju-ust! wanted to make sure.”

“Better late than never,” Sakura gasped, rising up higher on her elbows to look down at Ino. “Still. Very sweet of you to check, Naruto.”

“Want to shift around a little?” Ino asked.

“Sure, how about...” Sakura knelt down lower, still holding her inside, and wrapped her legs around Ino’s ass. She then rolled them together in place ninety degrees, leaving her own back to the back of the couch and her leg lifted high around Ino’s thighs.

“Heh, okay,” Ino said. “You want me to...fuck you sideways.”

Sakura slapped her hard on the shoulder. “Fuck you, Narutooooyeah, right there!”

The new position let Ino get a good grip on Sakura’s ass, letting her drive her cock in at a new angle. Sakura’s back arched and she squeaked cutely in Ino’s arms. Evidently, she was now rubbing just the right spot. Good, Sakura having a nice and sensitive g-spot made this a lot easier. So Ino hit that spot inside her friend with every stroke, listening as Sakura got louder.

“Wh-what...what is this?!” Sakura shouted, a disconcerted look having overtaken her face. She pushed her arms between then, against Ino’s chest. Ino immediately paused. “What- I don’t, it’s, I can’t-”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Ino said. “That’s just one of your sensitive spots. Sorry if that was too intense. Want me to ease up a bit?”

Sakura’s eyes were green-rimmed black pits as she stared at Ino like she was crazy. “Less? No, what? Idiot, why would you-” The lustful pinkie grabbed her arms and drew so close their noses touched. “More.”

Watching closely, Ino grabbed Sakura’s hips and thrust hard at a shallow angle, rubbing right against and past Sakura’s most sensitive spot. The pinkie’s entire body jerked, she clamped down on Ino’s cock with impossible pressure, and her mouth fell open.

“Ahhh,” Sakura panted. “Y-yes, that’s it. More, Naruto.”

So Ino pulled almost all the way out and did it again, hitting the spot twice with each stroke: once on the way in with her broad cockhead, pushing all the way into Sakura’s hot depths, and again on the way out, dragging its flared edge across Sakura’s tight inner walls. And then she did it again. And again.

Soon Sakura was holding onto Ino’s thick, strong arms for dear life, legs wrapped around her like a vise. The pinkie’s eyes had gotten wider and wider, and now her mouth pressed into Ino’s shoulder to muffle the obscene grunts she was making. Every short, tight thrust of Ino’s well-muscled ass left Sakura gasping out another low, guttural noise, driven from her lungs by Ino’s cock as it pressed her back against the couch.

Sakura whined and squirmed. “I c-can feel you inside, Naruto! So hnn! So b-big. You’re s-stretching me out so good.” Her wonderful vagina managed to take everything Ino gave it and demanded more. But she was tiring and straining for her release, and Ino was nearing her own limits fast.

Deciding to help Sakura out, Ino wriggled a hand between them, following the damp pink landing strip down to rub firmly on Sakura’s tumescent clit. Then something beautiful happened.

Sakura came. Fast, hard, and wet.

Lost in her own pleasure, Ino hasn’t been paying attention when delicate inner flesh, unused to being stroked and stimulated, and constant exciting beyond any erogenous zone’s ability to bear both collided, and her pink-haired friend was blown apart in her arms.

First, she squeezed down on Ino’s cock with uncontrolled spasms, like a mad butterfly had gotten loose inside her pussy. Her arms flailed, grabbing for purchase against her own pleasure, and her legs locked around Ino’s waist with an iron grip.

Sakura’s voice had disappeared, along with her ability to breathe, but when it came back it was just a series of long, drawn-out whines that seemed to come down from dog-hearing-only levels to merely high-pitched, even as they rose embarrassingly in volume. Sakura wailed like a lost spirit, her long, weeping pants accompanied by full body shakes. Ino held her close as she tried to collect her shattered being, still shivering through the aftershocks of her sudden release.

“That was so sweet, Sakura-chan. You’re so good. I’m here. You’re okay.” Ino kept repeating comforting nothings in Sakura’s ear while gently stroking her back. The young woman seemed genuinely distressed, and Ino couldn’t figure out why. And then she felt below them the absolute dampness that seemed to soak the entire couch.

Sakura had frozen up stiff, and appeared a few seconds away from pushing Ino away to make a break for it.

“Sakura-chan, you trust me right?” Ino said, hands still between her and the couch, rubbing her back in small circles, not drawing back even a fraction of an inch or even hinting at rejecting her lover and friend.

There was a nod from the head buried in her shoulder, a face burning hot with shame.

“So when I say some women, err, when they orgasm, uh...release a lot of- They squirt, okay? It’s nothing to be ashamed of. In fact,” Ino checked with Naruto, whose mind was so blown he merely mentally nodded, “I think it’s really hot. It’s so incredible that you felt so good, and I was a part of that.”

She patted Sakura’s butt, then rubbed it reassuringly. The pinkie sniffled a little, still hiding her head. “You’re not mad I destroyed your couch with my disgusting-”

“It’s not and I’m not,” Ino interrupted. “Was that your first time having that happen?”

Another nod, and Ino pulled back to see Sakura’s teary face more clearly. Ino’s stomach dropped at seeing her red eyes and quivering lip, and she had to control her reaction to keep from confusing Sakura with some stupid misunderstanding, like at a flinch or frown.

“So you couldn’t have known. I gave you the best you’ve ever had, huh?”

Sakura snorted, a cute but snotty noise. “First in all ways, remember?”

“Oh,” Ino’s mind tilted sideways exactly seven degrees. “You mean...that was your first _orgasm_ ever?”

“Yeah,” Sakura said. She tucked a strand of pink hair behind an ear, relaxing against Ino. They were still intimately joined, but by now it seemed almost natural. “I’ve touched myself before. Obviously. But I could never get...it to work by myself. Eventually, I stopped trying. Had a few very, very embarrassing and bed-ruining wet dreams. Maybe that should have been a hint.”

“And you call yourself a medic-nin,” Ino teased. She got thwacked for that, then Sakura once again looked worried while reaching down her body. Her fingertips felt around their joining, touching against the base of Ino’s cock—the rest still hard, and still mostly inside Sakura.

“You didn’t...finish?” The tone of voice and cute little pout nearly made Ino do just that.

“Almost, but then you needed me more than I needed to get my rocks off. I’m still interested in a second round.”

Her thighs still wrapped around Ino’s waist, still softly holding her cock inside her, Sakura spent several long, deep seconds thinking. For someone as smart as her, that really said something. “Okay, I loved that and want to feel like that again. I want you to feel good too. So we are _decidedly_ doing more, but...can we get up for a minute?”

When Ino carefully eased out of Sakura, she noticed how truly soaked the couch was. At least two cushions were absolutely coated in it. She was paying too much attention to that, and her still really stiff cock bobbing slightly in front of her, and didn’t notice Sakura padding on silent bare feet over to the dining room.

“I’ll just get this to towel down the couch, and then we can-” Sakura was saying. And before Ino’s sex-slowed brain could process that, Sakura had pulled the sheet off the hidden body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Notes:** I’m declaring that Sakura is well aware of Ino’s habit of literally playing mind games. Ino also thought she was doing the right thing, bringing her two friends together as some sort of very close-range sex adviser. She was given an urgent mission to complete and didn’t want to bother trying to explain everything to her two stubborn friends when this was the easier path. Her attitude towards sex is also a little...unusual.
> 
> That’s why Ino is playing fast and loose with consent here, with some lying by omission, but she’s also part of a group of rough and tumble ninja who regularly kill people for a living. When Sakura finds out, Ino is right; she’ll feel disappointed, but she won’t feel violated.
> 
> That’s not part of the plot of this story. Underhanded tricks like this, even between friends, are relatively minor for ninja, and Ino knows her friend well. Happy sex only.
> 
> Sakura does consent to sex with Naruto. That she gets Naruto-plus-Ino is iffy and is going to cause minor drama. Ino thinks she did her best, making sure Sakura was okay with having sex with _Naruto’s body_ , and that Naruto was okay riding along with Ino facilitating that. I think that if Ino was pretending to be Naruto, without Naruto being around, things would be much more cut and dried. That wouldn’t be okay at all. But this way, Naruto is, technically, having sex with Sakura.
> 
> Still, to ensure no hurt feelings, completely inform partners before having body-swap sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content Warning:** It gets wet and wild, with Sakura squirting and Naruto finally showing what he can do as well. One word: copious. Just be warned that you’re entering the splash zone. Nothing beyond that, though Ino would totally be into it. Of course.

**Mind Body Heart Technique  
** by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn’t belong to me. If it did, the Yamanaka would solve all the relationship (and other) problems in the village with mind reading.

* * *

Three things happened too fast to tell which caused which. Sakura screamed at the apparently dead body of her friend, and dove for the knife Ino had left in the wall. Ino-in-Naruto shouted something useless, like “no, don’t” and then ran towards the simultaneously freaking out Sakura, cock still hard and bobbing several inches ahead of her, only freaking Sakura out more. And Naruto-trapped-in-his-head said (in his head), “Ah, fuck.” Only Ino could have heard him, and she was a little busy, so for once it wasn’t all his fault.

Sakura ripped the kunai out of the wall and threw it at the imposter-clone-demon of Naruto she was sure had murdered her friend. Panic and post-sexy-time shakes meant it wasn’t her best throw ever, but it was strong and aimed true. Ino, still a trained ninja and quite used to using other people’s bodies, but still distractingly hard, caught the kunai in mid air—only inches from her groin, the quivering blade clapped between her palms. Sakura had been aiming where she was looking, it seemed.

“Ah! Whew! Wait, it’s not what you think—whatever that is!” Ino yelled, tossing the kunai behind the couch.

Sakura dove for Ino’s real body, ready to do kami knew what to it in the process of “rescuing” her. Ino needed to end this the sanest way possible, so she released her Mind Body Switch jutsu.

A flash of pain, no worse than running into a wall at full speed, and she was back in her own boner-less body, trying to prevent Sakura from breaking her ribs with her powerful grip while being dragged towards the kitchen window.

“Sakura. Hey, fivehead! I’m not dead, stupid!”

Sakura dropped her like a dead body suddenly come to life.

* * *

They were gathered around Naruto’s kitchen table, drinking tea. Well, mostly arguing while tea slowly cooled nearby.

Ino was the only one fully dressed, with Naruto and Sakura both in bathrobes. She knew Naruto was totally blue-balled, his body having not actually gotten off, but he seemed more worried about his female friends. He kept jumping up to get something for them, like the bathrobe for him and Sakura, tea, and then, after looking through the cupboards in rapidly increasing panic, a packet of tea biscuits. It was sort of cute, really. Sakura also seemed to be taking things rather well, all things considered, but that had been part of Ino’s calculations in the first place.

“So...” Sakura said, clutching her tea cup in a dainty yet threatening way. “You-” she pointed it at Ino, “were in his body-” she pointed to the still terrified, though no longer naked, Naruto, “because the Hokage said he needed to, medically speaking, give someone a hot dicking?”

Though only trained as a field medic and not really qualified to have an opinion, Ino nodded warily, watching Sakura closely for signs of sudden onset punching.

“And you thought the best way to do that was have him watch...and _feel_ as you had sex with me. With his body. While he...eeeeeeugh...” She trailed off at the end, draining her now cold tea in a single gulp. It had been a long discussion, with only some shouting, but it was starting to circle around to the same points, and they were repeating the same arguments.

“Actually, my original plan was to just have him fuck me, remember?” Ino pointed out, she thought reasonably. “If anyone, you should be mad at Naruto for not just sticking it in me when he had the chance.”

Sakura ignored her and glared at a suitably cowering Naruto. “I’m mad at you both. I thought...but I guess that was just crazy old Ino the sex predator talking, huh?”

Naruto’s flinched and shook his head vigorously, opening his mouth to start to speak.

“No,” Ino interrupted, wincing when she reacquired Sakura’s steely gaze. “It was both of us,” she clarified very carefully. “I made sure not to say anything about our feelings that we didn’t both agree was true.”

Sakura spent almost a minute staring at the wall, her nearly perfect memory clearly reviewing their entire sexual encounter from beginning to end. Then she blushed a deep and very attractive pink.

“What, you mean...”

“Yeah,” Naruto finally said. “You.” He glanced over at Ino. “Both of us, looks like.”

Sakura listed slightly to one side, then seemed to collect herself, folding her hands on the table thoughtfully. They shook a little, but Ino didn’t think it was from fear.

“Right. Then there’s only one fair way to resolve this. I need to have sex with Ino.”

So, there were in fact a few points left to debate.

* * *

“Okay, walk me through this again,” Ino said, holding her still aching head.

“I need to have sex with you,” Sakura said. “Then we’re even.”

“But you don’t even like girls,” Ino said, frowning. “And I do. So...how does this punish me?”

Sakura screamed silently, tugging on her hair. “Right, no, look. It isn’t about punishing anyone. You’re so obsess- Grr! Okay, look. You’re my friends and you did something I’m not really cool with. And I think you’ve- _we’ve_ got some feelings we need to explore. So I want to make it right by experiencing the other side of this.”

Ino sighed. “You want to feel in charge by...being in charge of doing me?” Sakura nodded, waiting for her to add more. “...and that’s...because it puts me outside my comfort zone, like what happened to you...and Naruto?”

“Pretty close,” Sakura said. “I also want to give you a chance to see if what I’ve got to offer is what you want.”

“But,” here Ino’s less-genius brain stalled out again. “You don’t like girls.”

“I like you, Ino-pig,” Sakura said, chin raised. “And even if I don’t get hot at the idea of you and me...” Sakura blinked, startled by some deep realization just now occurring behind her green eyes, then she closed her mouth. She slowly unclasped her hands and examined her palms. “...at the idea of having sexual relations with a female body in which you reside. Uh. I still want to see if I enjoy doing things with you, even if you might, err, enjoy them more.”

That...was an odd way of putting it. Sakura also appeared to be considering her own previous words for a while before continuing.

“What you said is true, right?” Sakura asked rhetorically. “You want to be closer to me? So I want to be in charge this time, the one with secret ideas and sexual agendas, and together we can see if there’s something...something we need to explore further. But at my speed and with your crazier, body-snatching impulses restrained. A lot. If that’s frustrating for you and your lust-crazed brain, so be it. You’ll live.”

At that, Ino grinned hugely. “Ohhh, Sakura-chan. So _commanding_. I didn’t know. Want to tie me up? Whips and chains? Maybe some medical jutsu for deep tissue distress and healing cycles?” Ino leered, leaning across the table as Sakura leaned back, her face twisted in surprise. “Want to hear me _scream_?”

“Kami, no! Ino-pig, what’s wrong in your head? Did you get dropped on your sex-drive as a child or something?”

Ino licked her lips and grinned at her two shocked, rather straight-laced friends. Sakura was tipping her chair back on two legs and Naruto was covering his eyes with one hand, the other hanging limp at his side.

Ino’s eyes swiveled to a new, juicer target. “How about you, Naruto-kun? You want to see Pinkie here making me squirm and groan, me naked and tied up?”

“Kami yes,” Naruto muttered, still slumped in his chair. Sakura kicked out sideways. He jumped and barked a pained yell before adding, “I mean no! That would be...bad.”

“Ino,” Sakura said, eyes narrowing, “if this isn’t what you want, just say so. Don’t do that aggressive, sex-kitten thing you always do. If the answer’s no, we’ll figure something else out.”

Ino wilted, rubbing her tired eyes and still trying to stave off the mind-numbing tendrils of her headache that not even teasing the straights could cure. What she needed was a good orgasm. Or five.

“Sakura, sweetie, as part of my training I’ve plotted the metrics of a theoretical seven-sided polygamous relationship, with two of the members being from warring clans and three of them being entirely sexually incompatible with half of the represented five genders. And yet this plan of yours makes no sense to me.”

“Is that a no?” Sakura asked, beginning to chew on her lower lip. Which was really too cute.

“Hell no, that’s very much yes,” Ino said, nodding eagerly. Both her friends looked surprised. “I still think you’re wrong in your reasoning, Sakura-chan. And I’m worried you’ll be hurt. But if you want me, you’ve got me. One thing, though.” Ino pointed at Naruto. “He’s got to join in. Somehow, somewhere, Naruto’s sticking it in someone tonight.”

* * *

Ino lay back on Naruto’s bed, stretching like a cat while she watched her friends fidgeting just inside the doorway. The bedroom was appropriately dim once Sakura finally inched the door shut behind her.

Sitting up in bed, drawing her soon-to-be lovers’ attention like she’d drawn a kunai, Ino started taking off her clothes. Her friends suddenly tried to look busy and casual, at the same time. They scattered about the room, pretending to look anywhere but her. Her top went first, then the sports bra under it. She didn’t waste time doing a tease. No point. They were already horny and ready. Soon, her breasts were free—just as nature intended. She tucked her hands under their sweet lower curve and hefted them up, like she was offering them to her friends.

“So guys, what do you think? Am I awesome or what?”

Naruto had stopped trying to avoid staring, and was sitting not at all casually in a chair by the curtained window, his eyes locked to her tits. He kept trying to find a comfortable way to sit, crossing and uncrossing his legs over and over again, working around what was very clearly a huge erection poking his bathrobe out interestingly. She’d only seen that from the inside, after all.

Sakura had stalled out a few steps away from the bed. Now she was wringing her hands and looking at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the room. Except for...her eyes were darting to Naruto, who she’d been avoiding looking at or talking to since she’d had mind-blowing sex with his body under the direction of Ino’s mind. While he watched. And felt.

Most telling was how she pressed her slender yet strong thighs together tight, her hips twisting back and forth. She looked maybe five minutes away from just stripping and jilling off in the middle of the room in front of them. Yeah, okay, this didn’t exactly require a mind-reader. Which was good, as Ino planned to hold back on that while her friends had a turn to play. It was only fair.

Shrugging at the lack of people leaping at her naked breasts—which made no sense to her, they were amazing—Ino dropped them with a bounce, and fluffed her long hair out. She scooted to the edge of the bed, making her proud girls jiggle sweetly, then leaned down to work the catch on her long, hip-hugging skirt. She wasn’t wearing any panties under it.

She stood, turned, and pushed it to the floor with sigh, baring her lovely ass straight at Naruto and Sakura before turning and sitting back on the bed. Her generous breasts swung lose and heavy as she bent over again and started taking off her ninja foot-wraps. She caught both of her friends watching now.

Her elbow guards got left on—extras were sexy and friction burns weren’t, so she might need them. Now exposed knee-to-calf mesh armor also stayed on. Same sexy reason. She scooted to the middle of the bed and lay back again, her legs modestly together and half curled up, hips canted to the side. Looking over the soft curves of her breasts at an increasingly twitchy Sakura, she smirked.

“Going to fuck me from way over there, Sakura-chan?”

The pinkie twitched even harder, then she huffed and clenched her hands. “Shut up, sex-pig. Lay back and prepare yourself.”

Ino looked to Naruto and shrugged. The jostling of her breasts even that slight motion did caused the poor thing to lean further forward. He was sitting right on the edge of the chair now. Perfect. The sexy stage was set.

Sakura had crawled up onto the bed while Ino was vamping for the male in the room, and to Ino’s surprise she’d actually shed her all-concealing bathrobe. Her perky little nipples were standing up to say hi again, and her face was cutely blushing a light pink.

“Not going to resist any, Ino-sex-pig?” Sakura asked, a deliciously teasing grin on her face. Pinkie was getting into the spirit of things—excellent.

“As I said, I’m all yours Sakura-chan.” Ino relaxed into the bed, wriggling her shoulders and stretching her arms out over her head to push her breasts up even more. Sakura’s eyes dropped, her interest not as clear as Naruto’s but still there. Even little cuties like Sakura who only liked guys could appreciate a good set of breasts. They were just plain neat to play with.

“You really like them, huh?” Sakura asked, still staring. “You always seem so proud.”

Very perceptive of her, but Sakura was no dummy. They were life-long friends, and they had grown up (and their chests out) together. Ino just smiled and nodded, arching her back a bit more in reply.

“And so now, you’re going to just lie there while I play with them,” Sakura said, sliding up next to Ino. Sakura’s grin turned into a full-on maniacal smile, with just a touch of vengeful cruelty.

Sakura’s hands reached out and, instead of groping Ino’s breasts as the mental-mistress had assumed, went to her wrists, pinning them over her head. Ino’s eyes grew wide and her breath caught in her throat. She’d been teasing before, but did Sakura know...

Her friend leaned over her, still only touching at her wrists with small, strong hands. Sakura looked into her eyes and Ino could smell the tea on her hot, sweet breath before she moved even closer, almost kissing her lips before moving her head next to Ino’s.

Sakura’s lips brushed against her ear and she said, “I know what you like, Ino-chan. And you’re going to take it until I’ve had my revenge. And you’re going to _love it_.”

Ino took a shuddering breath, her mind flying from one wild thought to the next. With just a few sentences, Sakura had turned her on like a master. She hadn’t just underestimated her mousy little friend, she’d made a huge tactical blunder. Ino’s thighs rubbed together, and she wiggled under the pink-haired genius’ dominating pose.

Oh right. Sakura was a genius. Of course she’d know Ino’s preferences and weaknesses. Woo-yeah, this was going to hurt so good.

The pinkie moved down Ino’s body, dragging her wrists in a giant arc across the bed—around, down, and along side to pin them palms-up on the bed, next to her chest and against her long trail of soft blonde hair. Ino’s breasts were all woman and all real, which meant they sort of smushed across her ribs when she lay down. Sakura’s hands now barely brushed against their outermost bulge, but just that contact was nice. There was a lot of soft, curvy skin there, and it didn’t look nearly as good as when held in designer wear, like a good cocktail dress, but Ino knew she had great curves.

Pulling back a bit now, Sakura was focused entirely on them, kneeling next to her and bending over to get an even closer look. A really, really close look. Oh.

When Sakura’s tiny pink tongue poked out of her pale red lips and she licked up and over Ino’s nipple, the blonde kunoichi thought it must be a jutsu of some sort. Pulses of pleasure shot along her spine and her eyes locked to the ceiling. Pink-haired bangs dragged like feathers across her chest and to her other breast, and Sakura slowly gave it the same treatment.

The long sexual torture began, one designed by a pissed-off genius who was also her best friend and would never hurt her. Ino’s breasts were kindled into erogenous zones of unprecedented sensitivity one delicate, sensuous lick at a time. Sakura would press her tongue down softly and rub it in circles around her areola, then switch nipples before actually making even the briefest contact with the inflamed skin. She’d suck on the lower curve of her breast, then move higher and repeat the action, leaving a trail of little pink marks all the way up to her collarbone. Then she returned to lick slowly directly across her maddeningly tight nipples with no warning.

It was good but Ino needed pressure, some sort of release of tension, and she wasn’t getting it. She wanted clamps on her aching little nips, a playful bite, or just a quick twist, but Sakura instead killed her with gentleness. Minutes dragged on as Sakura’s little pink tongue lapped against every inch of Ino’s upthrust breasts.

The restrained blonde kunoichi tried to struggle, but her heart wasn’t really in it. She tried to push her chest up, to somehow increase pressure, but Sakura held her back, only making contact at her wrists and with lips, tongue, and maddeningly calm green eyes staring into her own sky blues. Ino wouldn’t beg out loud, but her eyes were full of pleas. Sakura just watched with hot green fire in frozen eyes, cruel in her kindness, and kept lapping slowly at Ino’s nipples.

It was effective as hell. Ino could feel a damp warmth filling her up inside with twisting, cramping heat. Her legs twitched a little, but in deference to Sakura’s novice experience (she hadn’t restrained Ino’s lower body at all) Ino avoided trying too hard to relieve any of that growing pressure herself. Still, Sakura was good, and the small part of Ino’s brain still working gave her full points for her soft-style technique. Ino hadn’t even been given a real hickey yet, and she was still warming up nicely.

And Sakura’s tongue continued. One long drag, just like the last, ended centered right on one of Ino’s pale, puffy, painfully erect nipples. And then the unexpected happened. In one quick motion, Sakura pressed her tongue and lips down around her nub and sucked, once, hard.

“Sakura!” Ino gasped, her hips bucking up as if she’d just been stabbed deep by a hard, ruthless cock.

Sakura’s tongue pressed firmly against the roof of her mouth, trapping Ino’s hard bud between and pulling on it with a sucking pressure. Fires spread inside her, driven as by a strong wind, and Ino’s breast suddenly seemed huge, her nipple aflame.

Then Sakura returned to her maddening teasing, not even touching her nipples directly for another long minute. Having switched breasts several times, it once again surprised Ino when pale red lips sucked down on her other nipple, clamping to it with the same results.

Ino wasn’t ashamed to say she sobbed out loud. She didn’t break, but it was close. After that assault, Sakura’s strong hands held her still when she tried to roll over, attempting to rub her inflamed nipples against something. The bed, her hands, Sakura, anything.

Sakura silently waited until Ino stopped struggling, then, to the determent of Ino’s sanity, she started again. But now, she didn’t hold back. Every stroke of pink tongue was directly on a rock-hard nipple. Every suck was long and sustained. First one breast, then the other. All Ino’s world was narrowed to lips, tongue, suction, and soft presses.

Oh kami. That panting, whining noise was coming from her.

Then Ino’s mind whited out and she screamed in mindless joy. Sakura had finally nibbled on her nipple with small white teeth, tugging the crinkled nub just the smallest amount and then holding it firmly, lifting her heavy breast and working the weight to pull down just right. It didn’t even hurt, it just burned with waves of pleasure. When Sakura released the abused nub it was without mercy, as she then immediately gave Ino’s other nipple the same treatment. Ino shouted meaningless words, her toes curling so hard the joints made crackling noises.

Sakura said something, Ino’s fevered brain didn’t catch what. Moments later she figured it out when her legs were spread by another set of hands and the bed shifted as someone climbed between them. That meant-

“Oh, kami yes,” she said, not waiting for the question she instinctually sensed her blond-haired male friend was about to ask. And then she did beg, as was proper. “Oh please. Oh, give it to me, Naruto-kun! Your cock, all of it, any way you like, any of my holes. I need it now. _Please_.”

Her thighs were parted, her knees lifted onto Naruto’s shoulders, and her feet pointed at the ceiling. She couldn’t lift her head to watch; her hair was held in place by smart little Sakura’s hands pressing her own wrists against the long blonde tresses that lay under her, fanned against the bed. Closing her eyes, Ino waited in anticipation as Naruto explored her sensitive parts with his strong, blunt fingers. Sakura continued to tongue her aching nipples as his thumbs gently parted her labia, and he ran fingertips down her dew-flecked folds.

Ino knew appreciative male eyes were looking closely at her slender outer lips and her fleshy little butterfly. When folded closed, her inner labia poked out cutely between her smaller outer lips. Here too she was proud of how she looked, everything shaved clean how she liked and, with her current level of excitement, flushed to a glowing blush.

And now Naruto’s fingers stroked her just how she knew he would—eagerly and with perfect gentleness. He even said hello to her clit, pushing back her hood with infinite care and then petting her engorged womanly bud slowly with one damp finger. It was almost enough to drive her over the edge right then—which Sakura must have known as she whipped around and said something to Naruto. Then (curse her) he stopped his soft strokes and his hands retreated.

He shifted below her hips, adjusting her body. Slowly, ever so slowly, a wide cockhead pressed against her pussy’s soaked entrance. It waited there, unmoving. Ino stopped breathing.

Sakura let up on her assault on Ino’s breasts to wrap her arms around her friend, holding her close, lips brushing her ear again. Tight little pink-tipped breasts pushed into Ino’s larger, plusher ones, and they were both perfect and perfect together.

Her lips were pressed against Ino’s ear, her words only for her best friend. “Here it comes, Ino-chan. This is Naruto’s penis. He feels so good, you know, moving deep inside. You sweet thing, you really want this, don’t you?”

Ino sniffled and nodded, taking a deep, shaking breath.

Sakura stroked her fingers through Ino’s hair on one side of her head and across her close-cropped stubble on the other, looking into her teary eyes. “Well, Naruto’s got what you want. He’s going to give it to you.”

“Oh, oh, oh yes, please,” Ino panted, her arms wrapping around Sakura, who was still leaning close to her friend. Stretched out next to her, Sakura was no longer stern and hard, but soft, giving comfort and something to hold on to as Ino melted down. Not even a cock in her and Ino was already a mess.

Sakura bumped her hip sideways against Ino’s as they lay together, Ino on her back and Sakura on her front and draped over Ino’s upper body. Ino moaned. Her legs were still open obscenely wide, and her pussy ached for that cock that was so close now, just barely touching her.

“You’re so wet, aren’t you?” Sakura said, the smirk clear in Ino’s ears.

Unable to speak clearly, Ino nodded into Sakura’s shoulder. She really, really was. She didn’t squirt like her surprising pink-haired friend, and hadn’t now, but by this point Ino had almost come several times and her slit was soaked inside and out.

“Okay, Naruto,” Sakura said. “Now.

She couldn’t have been more ready for the thick, hot cock that slowly drove into her. Wet, squelching noises accompanied Naruto’s mastering of her womanhood, and Ino’s whimpers into Sakura’s shoulder were muffled and unintelligible. And though it all, Sakura held her close.

Naruto drove himself into her, inch by inch, all the way to the hilt. He was longer than she expected, but mostly it was his girth that did her in. How had little Sakura managed this?

When he pressed relentlessly into her deepest depths, Ino’s entire body tensed up like she’d been electrocuted. Something about Naruto’s fat cock was touching her just right, just at her deepest point. A whine escaped her lips and her hips shook in pleasure at his deep conquering of her body.

“Naruto-kun,” Sakura said, turning to look over her shoulders. “I think that’s too far. Poor little Ino’s way over-stimulated, and she looked uncomfortable with you being that far in.”

“Oh, sorry!” she heard Naruto say, and his cock immediately eased off that perfect spot of pressure that turned her brain off. She could breathe again. She hated it.

“Nooo, again, please, I need it,” Ino cried out, her neck straining as she tried to sit up. Sakura held her down with her body, strong hands pressed to her back.

“Okay, Naruto,” Sakura said with a chuckle. “She wants it. So give it to her.”

He did. One huge stroke of his iron rod raked her entire inner space, once again landing on that button deep inside that was lightning and fire and her end.

Ino gasped as Naruto pulled back again, only for him to thrust into her soul again. And again. And again.

His rhythm was perfect and without pause as he thrust into her. There was no unusual skill, no expert technique. Simply her friend’s righteous and true member, filling her again and again in ways no one had before.

And then there was Sakura, his teammate and his northern regent in ruling her body. While the new master of her womanhood knelt between her legs and worked to remove her mind from her body from the inside, Sakura returned to sucking on her tits, ruining Ino’s last vestiges of control.

It didn’t stop even as it became too much to bear. She whined and shouted, with words without any meaning but her overwhelming pleasure and love for her friends. And then it happened without warning.

Ino came.

Naruto noticed and started to stop, but Sakura shouted something at him. Why was- oh, she was shouting because Ino’s every breath now was a scream of pleasure.

And she was still cumming.

Her legs weren’t working and just curled stiffly around Naruto’s back. She couldn’t feel anything below her waist. It was all melted with pleasure. Endless, mindless pleasure. Her hands were claws on Sakura’s arms, and her friend was holding her down again, a look of fear on her face as Ino’s body bucked and writhed.

Why was she afraid? Ino felt great.

After all, she was still cumming.

And then she passed out.

* * *

There was a grunt and a moan and Ino blinked her eyes open. Sakura was leaning against her, ass up in the air and cute little tits again rubbing against Ino’s as Naruto railed the pinkie from behind with his magnificent cock. Ino’s body was made entirely from liquid, so she just watched as they knelt over her, Sakura’s hips above hers. They’d clearly been fucking each other even as she lay unconscious below them.

It looked like they’d been at it for a while, too; Sakura was flushed all the way to the perky breasts that stroked against Ino’s, and Naruto had that dazed look guys got after a bit of solid fucking. That “this is the best pussy ever” face. The pussy’s actual attributes didn’t matter—when it was with a woman they really liked, they all got that look after getting balls deep inside. It was, in a word, cute. But it didn’t look like Sakura was as far along.

“N’ru’o,” she grumbled, smacking her numb lips. “Naruto.”

He paused, wide-eyed like he’d been caught doing something wrong. Sakura just huffed out a dejected, squeaking whine, and glared at Ino, her hips twisting and wiggling as if to restart Naruto. Her knees wrinkled up the large, fluffy towel they’d put down on the bed, tucked under Ino’s hips and legs in preparation for Sakura having a lot of wet fun. And she’d get there soon if Ino had any say.

“No, no, don’t stop,” Ino said, waving them on with a limp flop of her hand. Naruto started hesitantly thrusting again, much to Sakura’s delight. “Just...Naruto, move your hand down a bit, and...here, let me show you.”

Sakura smiled down at her, face flushed. “I was supposed to be doing this to tease you, stupid. You’re meant to be frustrated I’m the one with a cock in me. But we couldn’t wait for you to wake up.”

“You’re both too hot together for me to care anyway. Now pay attention, Naruto.”

Ino reached down and shifted Naruto’s grip on Sakura, even as his hips kept moving his wonderful cock into her. One of his hands went low over Sakura’s flat stomach to hold her up. The other’s fingers went right against where they were intimately joined. Pinkie was still ass up, and he was now relieving some of the strain on her legs and pelvic muscles.

“There,” Ino said. “Hold her up a little and start rubbing around her clit when you get close, then right on it when you come. Sakura’s sensitive there, so she’ll blow right along with you if she’s close enough. Now let’s see...”

Ino scooted her own thighs out, widening Sakura’s crouched, kneeling stance over her. Naruto instinctively nudged himself forward, deeper into Sakura’s ready pussy. As Ino expected, her pink-haired friend’s eyes grew huge, her mouth dropped open with a gasp, and she bucked hard, scrabbling against the bed. Ino caught her hands palm up, and knit their fingers together.

“I think our girl’s ready, Naruto-kun,” Ino said, looking up into surprised, thankful green eyes. “Give it your all.”

At the first slow thrust, Sakura scrunched up her face. On the withdrawal, Sakura’s body seemed to want to follow Naruto’s cock, her back arching towards him when he dragged across her most sensitive spots. Her weight was held up by Naruto’s hand on her stomach, not her knees, letting her relax into Naruto’s sweet strokes. Ino had to smile at the open mouthed look of awe on her friend’s face.

“I’d say that was just about the right spot and speed,” Ino added, nodding over Sakura’s twitching back at Naruto as he kept working away at her insides. “Keep it up, lover boy.”

“Sure thing, thanks Ino-chan,” he said, grinning lopsidedly. His next thrust was sure and true, straight at that spot based on Sakura’s expression. It was so funny, Ino laughed and kissed her on the nose, then nudged against her neck.

“S-stop tightening up, Sakura-chan,” Naruto complained, ignoring Ino’s teasing of the woman he was fucking. “I can’t- you’re just so good, I can’t last.”

But he did, and Ino relaxed into her support role for the coupling young people. She gave them quiet little bits of advice and held her friend Sakura’s hands as she fell out of control towards her growing orgasm. It was so cute. Their breasts squishing together sweetly, Sakura’s tiny little nips rubbing hot lines into her more pillowy flesh, and the pitiful little helpless pleasured noises the pinkie made was enough to get Ino dripping yet again.

Naruto was really into it now, his hand on Sakura’s crotch moving to stroke up and down her sides, over her hips to squeeze her tight ass, and even down to give her neat little titties a pet and squeeze. Ino smiled when Naruto took a passing squeeze of her own pillowy breasts before returning his hand to what Ino could tell was Sakura’s swollen little clit. Sakura’s teeth clicking together and her sudden quivering was an easy to recognize sign.

“Harder now, Naruto-kun,” she prompted. “Then just like I said. Give our beautiful pink flower what she needs.”

A grunted thrust and Sakura collapsed completely into Ino’s arms. She held her friend as their lover pounded her without pause, one slapping, squelching thrust after another, and each sending shocks through both Sakura and Ino. Naruto was pounding down at Sakura’s pussy now, turning the strong woman into jelly.

Then bright green eyes flew open and Sakura gasped, bucking in Ino’s arms. Her back flexed and she pushed back against Naruto, trying to drive him even deeper. By some stroke of novice genius, the kind of thing Naruto was known for, he leaned back on his heels and lifted Sakura up, taking her from Ino’s arms but keeping Sakura’s grip on her hands.

Sitting legs spread-eagle in his lap, Sakura’s head flopped back against Naruto’s shoulder as she kept herself propped up with Ino’s arms. She took every inch of his cock with ease as Naruto lifted her up and then drove her back down on his cock, again and again. She grunted as she took his thick length, her eyes far away and her limp arms anchored by Ino below her.

Sakura still hung on the very edge of her orgasm. When Naruto’s hand left her hip and pressed firmly against her clit, just as Ino had suggested, Sakura blew apart. Her hands snapped up out of Ino’s grasp, little fists shaking against her sides as she her powerful stomach muscles dragged her into an orgasmic bow.

Liquid gushed from Sakura’s abused pussy onto Ino’s legs as Naruto gripped the pinkie’s hips. His other hand was firm on her clit, and he pumped himself into her again. Once, twice, and then he leaned over and pressed a kiss into her back, just at the base of her neck. Ever the gentleman, he kept up his soft assault on her clit while easing her body back down onto Ino, even as he started spilling into her body.

A softly whimpering Sakura was now sandwiched against Ino from breasts to hip. Every jerk of Naruto’s pelvis now echoed against Ino’s and his hand on Sakura’s clit was now trapped low against Ino’s belly. Ino looped her hands past Sakura’s body to grip Naruto’s strong arms, and pumped her own hips up, pushing Naruto’s fingers against Sakura’s clit and holding her friends together even tighter, joining them in their final moment of coupling.

Face scrunched up, Sakura kept cumming with wet squirts and amazing quietness. Ino glanced over her pink hair to see Naruto’s lovely ass was also still flexing. He pressed his pelvis into Sakura’s tight rear, continuing to dump load after load of cum into her quivering body where he held it pinned to Ino’s hips. The look on his face made it clear he was coming longer and harder than he ever had before, in that filthy, dirty, balls-emptying way only a man’s hottest sex-fantasy being fulfilled brought on.

Ino held Sakura close as the ex-virgin pinkie took all of Naruto’s cum deep inside herself like a pro. It was soon too much for her tiny little pussy and cum started dripping out of her, joining her wet releases. Being on the bottom, Ino’s was splashed with it all. Naruto’s thick spunk slopped out of Sakura and all over Ino, painting her from her upper thighs to her belly as the couple squirmed above her, only adding to her own aroused, sticky mess.

She imagined she could feel her friend filling up inside with Naruto’s cum, Sakura’s womb filling and bulging her stomach out heavily against hers. It was an intensely erotic daydream to have while her friends orgasmed above her, and she almost came herself. She wriggled until she could press her own labia against the back of Naruto’s hand, still held tight against Sakura’s crotch, and rubbed herself up against that joining.

Sakura’s sweat-streaked face was inches from hers, and her friend was still cumming hard. It was so unfair. Even with her “o” face, everything all scrunched and red, Sakura was still really cute. Rubbing herself shamelessly against them, she lifted damp pink hair away from Sakura’s neck. Her soft kisses there eased Sakura through the final waves of pleasure that wracked her body.

Finally collapsing into a panting, boneless mess, Sakura lay spread and fulfilled against her. Ino waited until Naruto eased back, his spent, half-hard cock leaving Sakura’s body and drawing another gush of their mixed liquids onto Ino’s now soaked crotch. He rested slumped back on his heels, his eyes distant as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

Ino smiled and rubbed Sakura’s back, then slapped her gently on the ass. “Sakura-chan, you did great. You were so beautiful when you came. Take a rest for now. You deserve it.”

With a kiss on the cheek, she gently rolled her spunk-filled friend off to one side, making sure she stayed on the towel as she continued to leak. Then Ino reached down her hand. Naruto took it, eyes blinking owlishly, and she pulled him forward and down against her slick and sticky body.

“How’re you doing, stud?” she asked, her light blue eyes searching his darker ones.

Naruto was trying to hold his naked, sweaty body off of hers with knees and elbows, and she’d have none of that. She spread her thighs and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She could feel his semi-hard cock rub low on her stomach, the both of them still slimy and sticky with three people’s combined cum. It was intensely erotic to her, that proof of her friends’ love for each other mixing with her own as he loomed above her, his hot sweat dripping off his chest onto hers.

“Ino, I’m not sure-” Naruto started.

She pressed her hips up, rubbing herself against his cock in a rocking motion. It shut him up fast, leaving him blinking and groaning and giving her a chance to fold her fingers into a quick wide-band mind reading jutsu behind his back. It was targeted through touch at her hunky, sun-kissed lover whose dick was starting to harden and poke into her muscly belly. She completed it by running her fingers through his hair and gripping his scalp, holding him in place.

She was soon deep into his fore-mind, his pre-vocal utterances and high-level, trans-conceptual thought constructs like whispers in her head. It was much friendlier and less invasive than what T&I used. Really more just opening a one-way telepathic link to his language centers.

“Tell me, Naruto-kun. Do you love Sakura-chan?”

“Yes,” he said, without hesitation.

“And are you our friend? Both of us?”

“Yes.” A little slower this time as he looked for her angle.

“And, if she agrees and no one gets feelings hurt, do you want to keep having sex with us? Both of us? Even if I also want to have her tease me into a gooey mess every once in a while? As you watch? Or help? Or however else our perfect little cutie wants to be with me? With us?”

“Yes, to everything.” That one was fast again, and Ino smirked.

“And did your blushing pink sweetie, first in your heart and now full of your cum, _already_ ask you to have sex tonight with your other good friend, a cute blonde with killer tits who remains entirely _unfilled_ _with said cum_? I noticed you didn’t finish in me earlier, Naruto-kun.”

“W-well, when you fainted-” he started.

“Took an unexpected sex-nap,” Ino interrupted with a cheeky grin.

“-err, right. I stopped. I was close but...you know that isn’t-”

Ino stuck her tongue out at him. “-really an okay thing to assume. Yeah, but I’m fine with it if you are. I hate the idea of leaving you hanging, though Sakura took up my slack this time. I saw she went to great... _lengths_ to please you after I faltered during the last stretch. I don’t know about her, but if you’re with me, feel free to get yours in the future if that happens. I won’t complain.”

“Err, that’s-” he tried to interrupt and she talked over him.

“That was a bad joke, yes. But I sorta hope it does happen. It felt sooo good just before I lost it. Waking from a sex-nap and having your hot cum already inside me would only feel better. And if you want to start my day ever-so-sweetly some morning, you can do that too. Ease a finger inside me, then work my pussy until I call your name in my dreams. Then, just as I start to come awake, you nudge your cock inside and-”

“Wow, I’m not-” he tried again, she ignored what he was saying, and listened to his heart.

“I know, not today, and maybe not tomorrow. That’s fine. I’m just saying I trust you, so do what you like with my body. I do. And I trust you as much as I trust myself. More, maybe. Sometimes I do dumb things that hurt people, but you always look out for your friends.”

He started to say something again.

“No, this isn’t some slave and master play I’m asking for, not that that isn’t fun sometimes. I know you’re very much not into that, and I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want to do to me. With me. And I know what you want to do with both me and Sakura. I’ve read your mind, remember? I’ve been inside it. I am right now.”

He was stunned, mouth open. This was the moment of truth. “Your memories are your own,” she said, a serious as she’d ever been. “I won’t invade those, but you don’t own how you are reacting to the things I’m saying. I could listen to your pulse, look at your body for tells, check your skin conductivity, and even watch your heart beat if I were a Hyūga.

“But instead I’m watching your topmost thoughts. They are as clear to me as if you were saying them out loud. If you don’t like that, please tell me now so I can stop and leave—hopefully still as your friend. Using my clan’s jutsu to ensure no hurt feelings between friends, and that I can be the best friend I possibly can, is a part of who I am now. I’d rather you hated me for that than allow myself to make some mistake later that’s even worse, and hurts more people, all because I didn’t pay close enough attention to how you really thought and felt about something.

“You’ve already completed the mission I was given, so don’t feel obligated to do something with me for the village’s sake. Sakura-chan is eager to take care of that with you as long as you want. You are both very good together in that way. I know, because I’ve read her mind, too.”

Naruto’s mouth closed with a snap, his emotions roiling inside. She waited, calm and patient, and still reading his mind, her hands ruffling his hair and her body pressed to his. It took almost a minute, but she could feel when he decided to trust her, then it spread throughout him like a warm, comforting glow.

It made her heart soar and she smiled happily up at him. He figured out why she was suddenly smiling a second later and sighed, without meaning to also thinking that she was...a loud, body-stealing, dangerously lust-crazed kunoichi. As well as a good and sexy friend. And he didn’t even _think_ the word slut, even in his own head. What a gentleman. She was a slut, by most anyone’s definition, and accepted it, but that he didn’t even consider that concept as applying to her made her, absurdly ironically, very hot for him.

“I trust you with my well-being,” she said, dropping her hands and losing some fidelity on her jutsu. She wrapped her arms around his neck while wiggling in his grip, “with my mind and with my body, in all ways. You and Sakura both. I don’t need to hold anything back, because you’d never do anything to intentionally hurt me in any way.” She kept talking, not letting him say the stammered things in his mind even as he looked more and more frustrated. “But in any case, I’m very conscious now. And very horny. I can see you are, too. Please take me with your wonderful cock and fill me up with your hot cum.”

“I don’t know about this,” he said, still trying to argue. His gaze wandered over to Sakura.

The pinkie grumbled into the bed from where she lay on her stomach, limbs akimbo and still thickly leaking from her pussy onto the now soaked towel. “Oh, just fuck her already, Naruto. It’s the only way to shut her up. You’re too fucking noble sometimes. I _promise_ I want you to fuck her, if only to end her smug ‘ooo, I’m reading your mind, don’t bother talking’ monologuing.”

“Okay, Sakura-chan, you got it,” he said, relaxing in Ino’s arms at last, his sly smile returning. “Just so long as we’re still okay. I, err, love you.”

She lifted a hand and vaguely waved it in their direction in a shooing motion. “Love you, you horny goofball. Just take notes, and wake me if she does something impossible, like grow a second vagina. Or a cock. We can gossip later on about how much of a total sex-pig she is, and how we feel about that fact, when she’s not here to gloat and be snarky about it.”

“Got it. Ino-chan?” He looked deep into her eyes, love and understanding filling his face as his hand reached up to gently brush against her face. “Ready. Set. Go.”

Naruto really was some sort of genius, as his first action was knock her arms away and once again pin her to the bed.

Her legs flailed over his back and she panted out once, fast, her eyes wide and eager. “Oh yes. Good. You know what I like.”

“I think so, but I’m not going to hurt you, Ino,” Naruto said, looking worried and serious. “No matter how much you want me to.”

Ino shook her head. “It isn’t...hah, this is so hot...it isn’t the pain. It’s the control. And the trust. I trust you. I’m yours now, Naruto-kun. Do with me as you will. And please take care of me.”

What Naruto willed was her arms still pinned above her head in one hand, and her body rolled up like a piece of sushi. Her knees were in her armpits, and only her ninja-level flexibility let her manage it without discomfort as he leaned over, still pinning her down, and started slurping against her soaked pussy.

He was staring her right in the eyes still. His tongue was huge and rough, and he didn’t bother to tease, simply devouring her, washing every bit of both his, hers, and Sakura’s cum from her vulva and inner thighs eagerly and without hesitation. He licked into the fleshy gap between her vulva and legs, and across and into her plump labia. He sucked on her little wings, lathed up the sides, then sucked strongly, directly against her clit. Then he licked her up again, and another suck. And again. He never lost eye contact and never let up moving his tongue in random patterns all over her soaked slit.

She broke for him in ways even Sakura hadn’t managed to extract from her, and far, far faster. Barking, hissing and yipping, she flew into a very focused, localized, and ecstatic release for her friend, just like the dog she was. “Oh! Arrh! Oh! Graar! Yessss! Naruto-kun, more, please!”

Her generous lover had used her body like he was winding up a toy. After she came for him, he unfolded her from where she lay as a limp ball, lifting up her hips and placing her legs around his waist as he knelt on the bed. He simply took her lower body in both hands, then swiveled her hips so her pussy was aimed down, letting her upper body flop back, leaving her bent the other way into an arch above the bed.

He pulled her down onto himself like a sex toy, sealing her soft walls around his boldly up-thrust cock in a single motion. In her still-recovering, post-orgasmic state, he slid into her like she was coated inside in butter, and her pussy clutched to him like a hungry octopus.

Ino cried at the feeling of being so totally filled again so soon after her last orgasm. If she hadn’t been both smart and in his head before, it might have seemed almost callous. But she could see how carefully he was trying to meet what he’d correctly guessed about her preferences, even though it wasn’t his favorite way of making love. And make no mistake, that was what he was doing even as he appeared to take his own pleasure from using her like an object. His worship of her and her body could not have been clearer or more powerful in this moment. The faint mental contact from her ongoing jutsu brought a feedback loop of her loving him, and him noticing her reaction to his coupling and loving her back, that was becoming overwhelming.

She could feel everything he did to her as he did it, every spot inside herself he thrust through, the way he felt her flex around him as she was thrust into by him. Her skin had extra dimensions, ones made entirely of pleasure. Her hands like claws dug mindlessly into the sheets until she felt a small hand tuck into hers. As Naruto continued to use her beautiful, sensitive, unresisting body as his cock sleeve, Sakura held her hand and smiled tiredly at her.

“Is it good?” she asked simply. Ino could barely nod, but her own smile said it all.

Then Naruto found her g-spot and she twisted and writhed in his hands. She was tight around him and he targeted her weak spot ruthlessly. She was less sensitive there than Sakura, but he didn’t ease up, his short, sharp stabs hitting her until she exploded, faster than she ever had before.

Sakura watched her face as Ino whimpered and gasped into yet another body-shaking release, the new pleasures almost too much for her tired body to bear. Her exhausted muscles rocked her in slow, rippling waves as she tried to keep breathing. If she passed out again, the night of passion might be over. And she wasn’t ready for it to be over.

Then her eyes grew wide. It wasn’t over. His lust for her was clear in his mind and Naruto’s stamina was insane. He still wanted her and was hard inside her. He still hadn’t cum.

Seeing she was now through her second rapid-fire orgasm, he slowed. She licked her dry lips, about to say something. Then she gasped in shock at the ideas in his head as Naruto lowered her to the bed, still deep inside her, and rolled them to the side. Her hand already in Sakura’s meant Naruto was now lying between a half hug, which Ino immediately reached over him to complete. Sakura’s other hand now in hers seemed to make a circuit, and a shiver went down her spine as they released their hand holds to each hug Naruto tight to them, sandwiching his hard body between theirs.

Naruto had a gentle smile on his face. “Those first two were for you, Ino-chan. You were so good, just really hot and beautiful. This is for me. I think you’ll like it too.”

Ino, feeling like she was made of damp noodles, moved her upper leg high, draping it over him and Sakura behind him. This gave Naruto’s cock as much access to her pussy as she could manage in her current state and position. He immediately dug into her softest, deepest spots with his rod and a single sure thrust, once again finding that perfect spot deep inside her. And then, instead of withdrawing to begin pounding into her, he eased their bodies even closer, just pressing her against him as he continued to spear into her so intimately.

Unlike before, he simply held her close, giving her time to really feel him inside her. He was amazingly thick and stretched her almost painfully. His own thoughts about her body, including his rather repetitious if accurate line of thought about her breasts, seemed a little superfluous now, so she started to tune it out, only listening for really big and important things.

She flexed herself around his length, trying to urge him into motion, and he chuckled but remained still. Instead, he started running kissing over her neck, and then his hands found her breasts and he started playing with her still quite sensitive nipples.

Over his shoulder, Ino could see through her growing haze of pleasure Sakura doing the same to him, her tongue lapping against the thick muscles of his neck and her lips sucking at his shoulders. Sakura turned her hands over where they lay tucked between Naruto and Ino and reached down to start tickling Ino’s clit.

“Oh, Sakura-chan,” Ino sighed, relaxing into this much calmer coupling. Just lying with her two friends, she seemed to enter a meditative state, becoming aware of the details of her world. A huge cock inside her and her best friend petting her pussy. Naruto’s muscly chest against her soft breasts, and her hands drifting down to clutch at his amazing ass. His flat stomach flush against hers and his hard thighs between hers. Ino opened her eyes and looked deep into Naruto’s, finding more love there than she thought she deserved.

And then he moved. Small motions, just back a little and then into her again. Not shocking or forceful, but representative of his unstoppable love for his friends. Then Sakura’s hands went to her hips and she pulled her back against Naruto firmly. The cleaver girl was using Ino’s hips to fuck Naruto’s cock at the same time as she herself thrust her hips forward with every one of Naruto’s motions against her. Ino felt his thrusts gain resolve as both her friends used Naruto’s cock to fuck her softly for countless minutes. She wondered, her brain full of sex chemicals and daydreams, if Sakura would let her return the favor someday, also using Naruto like a living, breathing strap-op to plunge into her flushed pink depths.

When Ino came for the last time, it wasn’t with a scream but with a sigh. Like a cloud of distress and sadness simply floated out of her and into the night sky, which appeared to have somehow entered Naruto’s bedroom when she wasn’t looking. It was dark now, and all she could see was twinkling multicolored stars.

She blinked back to reality with Naruto’s lips just touching hers. He hadn’t kissed her before, and she hadn’t wanted to push him. He might only want her as a one-time thing, or a no-lips fuck buddy.

But she could sense he understood what this meant to her, his eyes full of meaning just before they both closed them tight to sink deeper into the kiss. His side of the caress of lips and tongue was inexperienced, but he was still bursting with energy and lust and she was just about ready to wilt, so it all balanced out. There were no wild moves, no bites or fights between teeth and tongues, just a quiet exploration of their shared, panting closeness.

It was kissing her that made him cum, and she moaned to feel even an echo of what he did. She could feel his cock pulsing inside her, growing slightly larger in a pumping, flexing bulge then dumping his hot seed inside her. He filled her inside-out with a simply amazing amount of cum, climaxing into her so forcefully than even the spend leaking back out of her pussy came in hard little spurts. When it ended at last, her body was as full as it could be with his essence, more cooling around her on the completely soaked towel.

Ino kissed him on the cheek and bumped his forehead with hers. “Time to cuddle for me. I think maybe Sakura-chan needs the middle right now. And you, poking her in her cute pink bits.”

Naruto grinned and reached back to grab a squealing Sakura, hauling her from her grip on his back and around to sandwich the pinkie between them on the bed. She was still bright-eyed and cheery, so Ino guessed she’d be up next for a through sheathing of their man’s wonderful blade. Naruto was flushed too, but his breathing was already back to normal.

And...kami. His cock was still hard, even though both Sakura’s white-streaked thighs and her own steaming, dripping pussy said he’d come really quite a lot. He was in fact ready for another go already.

But now Ino needed to make sure everyone was going to be fine with this in the morning. She propped herself up on her elbow, clearly making a hand seal for everyone to see and expanding her awareness of her friend’s minds.

“Hey guys,” she said. They both looked to her with pleasure-fuzzed eyes. “We’re good, right?”

They both nodded. Ino look down at her pink-haired friend, pressed between her two new lovers.

“And at least one of us is going to be with Naruto-kun whenever we can, right? I can arrange my schedule around the late nights the Hokage wants you to work, and when we’re all in the village we can try to spend as many nights together as possible. That work for you?”

Sakura seemed confused for a moment. “Well, of course. We love each other. That was the point, right? We’re his friends, and we’re all working on growing closer. So he’s going to be fine now.”

Their thoughts were clear and confident, with love and sex unsurprisingly first and foremost in both their minds. During this moment, she was still a part of the fantasies in the minds of the two strong, beautiful people about to have sex next to her. It was just amazing. Their love for her was like a blanket she crawled under as she let her body relax completely, deepening her connection to her two lovers to feel what they did while they prepared to have sex.

“Yep,” Ino said, flopping bonelessly back to the bed, a happy smile on her face as she watched her two friends start the body language negotiation of yet another hot, sweaty coupling. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Notes:** This ends the one-shot I had originally planned, clocking in at only two and a half times as long as I planned. They lived sexily every after. My thanks again to FFN's [SEELE01](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5135058/) for all the help with this story.
> 
> But! I've got an idea for an epilogue story. Ino’s Jōnin Commander, Naruto’s Hokage, and Sakura’s head of the Konoha hospital...and pregnant! For a second time! Hinata is an important noblewoman, with deep political ties to the village and a secret, sordid history with the trio. While she isn’t currently involved with them, she is causing waves in their already strained relationship.
> 
> Hope to have that one out in a couple of weeks. I think instead of a third chapter, I’ll make it another one-shot in the same series.


End file.
